WAITING FOR YOUR HEART
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Jika melepasmu dapat membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan melakukannya. Dirimu adalah segalanya bagiku, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura mencintaiku jika hatimu berkata tidak. KyuMin/BL/YAOI/DLDR/Review neee...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Waiting for Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk **

**Lee Donghae (Cuma nama)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T menuju M**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, mengandung NC di salah satu bagian...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Jika melepasmu dapat membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan melakukannya. Dirimu adalah segalanya bagiku, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura mencintaiku jika hatimu berkata tidak. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author. Min oppa only punyaku ^^. **

**#ditinju Kyuppil ampe terbang keluar Bimasakti**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Waiting for Your Heart**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Dari sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa di pusat kota Seoul itu keluar seorang namja manis dengan hoodie putih serta sneaker putihnya. Sebuah tas ransel warna pink tersandang dengan rapi di punggungnya. Rambut hitam lembutnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

.

.

"Sungmin Hyuuung, kau mau kuliah?" panggil seorang namja manis berambut blonde dari rumah di sebelah kanan namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin atau yang biasa disapa Sungmin atau Minnie itu.

.

"Ne Hyukkie-ah. Wae? Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan menghampiri namja yang tadi di panggilnya Hyukkie a.k.a Eunhyuk atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae.

.

"Ani...hehe...hari ini, Hae jagi mengajakku berkencan." Jawab Hyukkie sambil tersipu malu.

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ketika melihat Eunhyuk tersipu-sipu. Baginya, tetangga blondenya itu sangat menggemaskan jika sudah berpose seperti itu. Kedua pipi putihnya akan bersemu merah secara serempak dan hidungnya yang bangir itu juga akan berubah menjadi merah seperti badut. Aigoo...Sungmin gemas melihatnya.

.

"Ck..kalian ini, tidak berubah sama sekali. Sudah 3 tahun masih saja seperti orang yang baru pacaran." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"Hehe, habisnya Donghae memaksaku, jadi aku terpaksa menurutinya." Ucap Eunhyuk berkilah.

"Tanpa dipaksanya pun kau pasti mau ikut, kan? Dasar pasangan aneh." Cibir Sungmin. Membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Oh iya, pinggangmu sudah baikan, Hyung?"

"Ne, lebih baik dari kemarin..."

"Hhaha, tak disangka kau seceroboh itu Hyung sampai bisa jatuh di kamar mandi tanpa kau sadari...hahaha...tukang nglindur." Eunhyuk tampak bermehrong ria di depan Sungmin membuat namja kelinci itu merah padam-malu dan marah.

"Aku bukan tukang nglindur! Jangan mengejekku begitu, dasar bocah. Aku waktu itu tak sadar jika berjalan kekamar mandi...huh!" Sungmin kini berkacak pinggang sambil berteriak murka di depan Eunhyuk. "untung Kyu menolongku" ucap Sungmin kemudian terdengar lirih.

"Min Hyung...apa...dia ...masih...menghindarimu?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati. Dia tahu jika Sungmin kini tengah dalam suatu masalah pelik dengan 'sang pangerannya' dan Eunhyuk tidak ingin membuat Sungmin tambah sakit hati dengan pertanyaannya, namun dia sangat ingin tahu tentang hal itu. Hanya ingin memastikan Sungmin hyungnya dalam keadaan baik.

.

"Hhh~.."

.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan sedikit kasar.

.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, Hyuk. Seribu cara aku berusaha mendekatinya, maka seribu satu cara dia menghindariku. Kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku, tapi selama hampir 2 tahun ini dia tak pernah membentakku. Kadang dia bersikap lembut seperti beberapa hari lalu. Aku makin tak mengerti. Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya kini sangat sakit. Sakit jika mengingat sikap namja tampan yang hampir 2 tahun ini menjadi suaminya.

.

"Mianhae, hyung. Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap Eunhyuk yang sadar jika kini Sungmin menjadi murung karena ucapannya.

"Gwenchana, Hyuk-ah. Aku senang kau memperhatikanku. Mungkin aku dan dia belum berjodoh. Bisa juga mungkin aku dan dia belum diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bisa memahami satu sama lain." Lirih Sungmin lemah sambil-berusaha-tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk.

.

_**Grep**_

.

"Hyung, jika kau membutuhkan teman bertukar pikiran, kau tidak perlu segan-segan menghubungiku Hyung. Jika kau dalam kesulitan kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Aku akan membantumu sebisa yang kumampu." Eunhyuk menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin berusaha memberikan keyakinan dari setiap kata yang di ucapkannya. Sorot matanya yang terlihat sangat serius itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

.

_**'Pletaak'**_

.

"Yya! Monkey! mengapa ucapanmu seolah-olah aku orang yang teraniaya, eoh? "

"Issh, Hyung...apppoooo..." rintih Eunhyuk sambil memegang TKP penjitakan Sungmin di kepalanya.

"Hahaha..." Sungmin tertawa keras melihat Eunhyuk merintih kesakitan. "Rasakan." Sungmin kembali mengejek Eunhyuk dengan tanpa dosanya.

"Appo Hyuuungg...Sungmin hyung jahat!" gerutu Eunhyuk masih sambil memijit pelan dahinya.

.

Melihat wajah lucu Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun tak tega. Akhirnya dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan bergerak mengusap kening Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie...gomawo, neee...Hyung senang sekali ada kau disini. Hyung jadi tidak kesepian."

"Nee Hyung...itulah gunanya dongsaeng tampan sepertiku...haha" Eunhyuk mulai menarsiskan dirinya membuat Sungmin menganga.

**_'Inilah akibatnya terlalu lama bergaul dengan Donghae'_** batin Sungmin.

.

"Aku pergi dulu ne...jangan macam-macam dengan Donghae. Ingat, cepat pulang. Jangan nakal." Pesan Sungmin sambil mencolek-colek dagu Eunhyuk.

"Yya! Hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau ingatkan seperti itu. Lagipula, macam-macam apanya? Di 'suami' ku!" gerutu Eunhyuk setengah berteriak karena kini Sungmin telah keluar dari rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum usil pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

"Dasar kelinci bantet!" maki Eunhyuk ketika Sungmin memberikannya _butterfly kiss _dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk adalah mahasisiwa di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama di Seoul. Keduanya mulai bersahabat ketika keduanya bertemu dalam upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru di kampus mereka. Terlebih lagi mereka satu fakultas, walau berbeda jurusan. Sungmin mengambil jurusan Art and Performance. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mengambil jurusan Modern Dance. Sungmin lebih tua beberap bulan dari Eunhyuk. Kedua namja ini sangat berbeda. Satunya sedikit pendiam, yang satunya hyperactive. Yang satunya selalu tampil rapi dan memukau, yang satunya agak sedikit jorok. Hal yang sama dari kedua namja itu adalah mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah yang terlampau manis untuk ukuran seorang namja bahkan banyak yang berkata jika wajah Sungmin melebihi kecantikan seorang yeoja, namun keduanya tak mempedulikan itu. Satu hal lagi yang membuat nasib mereka sama adalah mereka sama-sama TELAH MENIKAH karena PERJODOHAN!

.

Eunhyuk dan Lee Donghae-suaminya-telah menikah sejak Eunhyuk lulus dari bangku SMA. Sebelum masuk kuliah dia menikah dengan Donghae yang berumur lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. Donghae seorang namja dewasa –narsis- yang sangat mencintai Eunhyuk walaupun mereka bertemu karena perjodohan. Sikap Donghae yang penyabar dan sedikit _childish_ membuat Eunhyuk bertekuk lutut pada namja yang dijuluki _"Prince Nemo"_ itu. Sedangkan Sungmin? Dia di jodohkan orang tuanya ketika dia baru masuk kuliah. Waktu itu Sungmin berumur 19 tahun dan baru memasuki satu bulan masa kuliahnya. Eommanya dan Heechul eomma yang notabene adalah sahabat ibunya, serta merta langsung menyampaikan pada Sungmin jika dirinya dan anak dari Heechul eomma akan segera menikah bulan depan. Sungmin sangat terkejut apalagi eommanya tak pernah sedikitpun memberitahu Sungmin perihal perjodohan itu. Namun, Heechul tak berputus asa. Dengan berbagai taktik licik, dengan mudahnya ia membuat sang anak dan Sungmin menyetujui semua permintaannya dan akhirnya...Sungmin pun menikah.

.

Heechul atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu adalah istri dari Cho Hangeng yang merupakan sahabat lama Leeteuk dan Kangin-orangtua Sungmin. Mereka sudah sangat sering bertemu dan tak jarang Sungmin sewaktu SMP dan SMA menginap di rumah Heechul ketika sang appa dan eommanya dinas keluar negeri. Yang membuat Sungmin terkejut adalah dulu dia menyangka Heechul eomma tak punya anak, karena selama Sungmin disana dia tak pernah melihat adanya tanda-tanda seorang anak di dalam rumah itu. Tampak sepi dan menyeramkan.

.

Ketika Heechul berkata akan menjodohkan anaknya dengan Sungmin, namja manis itu sibuk menerka-nerka wajah calon suaminya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sulit diartikan dan ketika Heechul menunjukkan foto anaknya pada Sungmin, mata foxy yang bulat itu makin membulat ketika iris hitamnya menangkap sesosok namja tampan dengan rambut coklat madu terpampang di sebuah figura di depannya. Seulas smirk usil terbentuk di bibir merah itu yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan pembawaannya yang cool dan misterius. Sejenak Sungmin terpana. Mulutnya menganga tanpa dia perintah. Sosok dalam foto itu terlihat sangat tampan.

.

Menyadari Sungmin yang mulai tertarik, Heechul segera mempromosikan anaknya dengan berbagai bahasa yang penuh majas. Mulai dari profile namja tampan itu, sampai hal sangat mendetailpun diceritakan eomma cantik yang dijuluki –_cinderella man-_itu. Dari situlah Sungmin tahu. Namja itu sedari kecil tinggal bersama _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji-_nyadi London dan mulai bulan depan akan mulai bekerja di Seoul sebagai Presiden Direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaan Hangeng -**SPARKYU COORPORATION**- setelah mendapatkan gelar Doktornya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 tahun di usianya yang baru menginjak 23. Sosok itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Bulan pertama pernikahan, masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahaya sama sekali. Kyuhyun yang berusia 4 tahun di atas Sungmin tampak sangat ramah dan sopan membuat hati Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya makin mengelu-elukan Kyuhyun. Satukalipun namja tampan itu tak pernah berkata kasar. Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat antusias dalam mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin. Mulai dari memilih tuxedo, gereja, cincin bahkan segala bentuk dekorasi serta pemilihan tempat bulan madu. Kyuhyun semua yang mengurus membuat Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya sama seperti Sungmin yang sangat mencintai namja tinggi itu sejak pertama kali melihat fotonya.

.

Bulan kedua pernikahan, Sungmin mulai merasakan hal yang aneh. Selama 2 bulan menikah, tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, bahkan ciumanpun hanya dilakukan Kyuhyun saat mereka menikah. Setelahnya Kyuhyun tak pernah mendekati Sungmin. Jangankan mendekat, melihat Sungmin saja namja itu terkesan menolak. Saat bulan madu, ketika jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang memikirkan apa yang akan diperbuat Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya, namja pucat itu malah memilih menuntaskan pekerjaan kantornya dan berjalan-jalan di pantai tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan Sungmin. Semua itu membuat hati kecil Sungmin bertanya-tanya, _apa yang salah dari dirinku? apa aku telah menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun? apa aku telah membuat Kyuhyun kecewa? apa Kyuhyun membenciku?_ Dan jawaban 'iya' dari pertanyaan yang terakhirlah yang diambil Sungmin sebagai kesimpulan setelah hampir 2 tahun ini Kyuhyun masih saja tak menganggap berarti keberadaannya.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

"Hhh~ sepertinya dia pulang malam lagi."

.

Aku menghela nafasku dengan berat ketika aku melihat jam dinding berbentuk kelinci di ruang tamu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sedari 2 jam yang lalu, tak terhitung sudah berapa gelas kopi yang kuminum.

.

**_Aku ingin menyambut kepulangannya, aku ingin membukakannya pintu dan membawakan tas kerjanya. Aku ingin membuka dasi yang menjerat lehernya, aku ingin menyiapkan air panas untuk mandinya, aku ingin membuatkannya susu hangat sebelum dia tidur dan aku ingin dia memelukku saat aku akan memejamkan mata._**

.

Itulah sebagian dari rangkaian keinginanku yang sangat kuharapkan bisa kulakukan padanya, suamiku tercinta.

.

Namun, kenyataan berkata lain.

.

Di selalu tampak memusuhiku.

.

Pergi kerja sebelum aku bangun dan pulang saat aku telah tidur. Bahkan di hari Minggu-pun dia selalu keluar rumah entah kemana membuatku bingung.

.

Sedikit perasaan curiga mulai tumbuh dalam hatiku dan ketika rasa itu mulai membubung, aku menguatkan hatiku untuk mencoba mengikutinya dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat dia di depan mataku tengah merangkul mesra bahu seorang yeoja cantik dengan tubuh langsing dan kaki jenjangnya yang putih di dalam sebuah restoran 1 bulan yang lalu. Aku terkesiap dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Namun, berkat peristiwa yang mengejutkan itu aku akhirnya tahu apa penyebab Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padaku. Ternyata dia mempunyai seorang yeojachingu. Aku berani berpendapat demikian karena aku telah melihat mereka berdua yang berbincang akrab saat di restoran dan tak jarang pula aku memergoki Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat saat membaca pesan di gadget hitamnya.

.

Aku memang bodoh. Dari awal aku tidak memikirkan akan hal itu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apakah Kyuhyun **sama denganku** atau dia seorang yang straight. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Aku merasa terbuai dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang menunjukkan betapa dia menerima kehadiranku sebagai calon istrinya waktu itu. Sekarang, aku merutuki kebodohanku akan hal itu. _'Pantas saja Kyuhyun membenciku, dia menganggap akulah penyebab dia tak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang disayanginya.'_

_._

Aku menjadi makin merasa sangat bersalah ketika Kyuhyun sekalipun tak pernah menunjukkan kemurkaannya padaku, berkata kasar dan membentakkupun tak pernah dilakukannya. Di hanya banyak berdiam diri jika di depanku dan sebisa mungkin tak bertemu muka denganku untuk menghindari kemungkinan terjadinya sebuah percakapan. Alangkah baiknya jika dia menceritakan padaku semuanya, aku akan menurutinya jika dia meminta cerai padaku. Walau aku sangat mencintainya namun aku lebih baik melepasnya jika ia merasa tersiksa bersamaku. Lebih baik aku melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain daripada seperti ini. hatiku sakit.

.

_'brrmmm..brrmm'_

.

"Suara mobil...apakah Kyuhyun pulang? Tapi...bukankah mobil Kyuhyun ada di bengkel?" aku melangkahkan kaki mungilku menuju jendela di ruang depan untuk melihat mobil siapa yang tengah malam begini memasuki pekarangan rumahku dan Kyuhyun. Ya, setelah menikan, aku dan Kyuhyun memang hidup terpisah dengan orang tua kami karena Kyuhyun ingin mencoba hidup mandiri denganku, kami juga langsung satu kamar dan satu ranjang tanpa canggung walaupun dia tak pernah menyentuhku. Sampai sekarang dia juga masih tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku. Hal itulah yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Kyuhyun terhadapku?

.

"Mobil siapa itu?" gumamku ketika melihat mobil sedan putih keluaran Hyundai itu kini bertengger dengan manis di halaman depan rumahku. Aku terus memeprhatikan mobil itu sampai aku melihat dua sosok yang aku kenal keluar dari dalamnya. Suamiku dan...seoarang yeoja cantik.

.

Aku tahu yeoja itu. Itulah yeoja yang kupastikan sebagai yeojachingu Kyuhyun yang sudah sebulan ini selalu di temui Kyuhyun di sela-sela waktu kerjanya di kantor. Yeoja yang sama yang juga kulihat dirangkul mesra oleh Kyuhyun di sebuah restoran.

.

Aku terus dalam aktivitas mengintipku hingga tanpa kusadari kini Kyuhyun mulai melangkah kearah pintu masuk setelah mengecup pipi yeoja itu sebelum sang yeoja pergi. Aku langsung berlari menuju lantai 2, bermaksud masuk kedalam kamar dan menghentikan lelehan air mata yang kini sepertinya mulai turun di pipiku.

.

Setibanya di kamar, aku langsung masuk dalam selimut tebalku dan menghapus kasar lelehan air mataku. Aku terus berusaha bernafas dengan teratur agar rasa sesak di dadaku sedikit berkurang. Ku coba menutup mataku rapat-rapat dan memikirkan hal lain agar rasa sedih ini menghilang, namun semuanya seperti sia-sia.

.

_**'ckleek'**_

.

**_'blaam'_**

.

Ku dengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan kembali tertutup.

.

.

_'Pasti Kyuhyun sudah masuk'_ ucapku dalam hati. Aku semakin berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungku agar Kyuhyun tak mencurigaiku yang belum tertidur seperti biasanya.

.

**_'Tap'_**

.

**_'Tap'_**

.

**_'Tap'_**

.

Kini suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar mendekatiku ku. 'Ya Tuhan...tolong aku. Jangan buat Kyuhyun menyadari kondisiku'. Aku terus memanjatkan doa agar Kyuhyun tak lebih mendekat lagi kearahku, namun sepertinya tak terkabul.

.

Kini kurasakan sesuatu mengusap lembut kepalaku yang membuat tubuhku sedikit mengejang. Ditambah lagi kini jemari panjang itu membelai permukaan wajahku dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Aku gemetar. Sangat bersyukur pada lampu kamar yang tak kuhidupkan sehingga kini tubuhku yang sedikit bergetar tidak akan terlihat oleh Kyuhyun-namja yang kini tengah sibuk membelai wajahku.

.

Setelah beberapa menit membelai rambut dan wajahku, aku merasakan Kyuhyun kini berpindah posisi kebelakangku yang sedari tadi tidur menyamping.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu...Ming?"

.

.

Suara Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kesedihan itu kini seperti sebuah pukulan telak di hatiku.

.

**_'Sebegitu menderitanyakah kau, Kyu?'_**

.

.

.

Setelah itu aku mendengar deru nafas teratur dari tubuh tinggi di belakangku. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Sinar bulan yang lembut membuatku kini samar-samar dapat melihat wajah tampannya. Wajah yang membuatku tergila-gila 2 tahun yang lalu yang mungkin nantinya akan sangat kurindukan.

.

.

.

.

"Jika melepasmu adalah kebahagiaanmu, maka aku akan melakukannya, Kyu...karena aku...mencintaimu." lirih di telinganya sebelum aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal itu sekilas.

.

Chu~

.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

"Jaljayo...Kyunnie..."

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huahahaha...eotte? eotte? nih fict calon rate M niiihhhh...**

**Nyahahaha...**

**Mau lanjut taaakkkk?**

**Jika 'IYA' tinggalkan repiu...**

**Jika 'TIDAK' ya...wes...ndak lanjut agy.**

**.**

**Read n Review = dikisseu Kyunnie n Minnie**

**Ndak Review = Dijitak Kris**

**Only Read = Di-kisseu- ma Hyun...ohohoho...do u want it? #ofcoursenot!**

**.**

**Gomawo chingu...annyeoooonngggg...^^**

**HyunChan2509**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Waiting for Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk **

**Lee Donghae (Cuma nama)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, Typo(s), pasaran, mengandung NC di salah satu bagian...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Jika melepasmu dapat membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan melakukannya. Dirimu adalah segalanya bagiku, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura mencintaiku jika hatimu berkata tidak. **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author. Min oppa only punyaku ^^. **

**#disumpalKyupilpakekaoskakiHyukkie**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

**.**

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu...Ming?"_

_._

_._

_Suara Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kesedihan itu kini seperti sebuah pukulan telak di hatiku._

**_'Sebegitu menderitanyakah kau, Kyu?'_**

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah itu aku mendengar deru nafas teratur dari tubuh tinggi di belakangku. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Sinar bulan yang lembut membuatku kini samar-samar dapat melihat wajah tampannya. Wajah yang membuatku tergila-gila 2 tahun yang lalu yang mungkin nantinya akan sangat kurindukan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika melepasmu adalah kebahagiaanmu, maka kau akan melakukannya, Kyu...karena aku...mencintaimu." lirihku di telinganya sebelum aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal itu sekilas._

_Chu~_

_"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun."_

_._

_._

_"Jaljayo...Kyunnie..."_

_._

_._

**Waiting for Your Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Hari ini, tepat 2 tahun umur pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Disaat pasutri yang lain biasanya mempersiapkan rangkaian acara yang romantis yang akan di persembahkan pada pasangan masing-masing, lain halnya dengan Lee Sungmin, sang Nyonya Cho.

Saat ini di sebuah meja cafe duduklah 2 orang namja manis yang kini tampak khusyuk memerhatikan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah meja bulat itu. Kedua namja itu, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kini sedang berada di salah satu cafe eskrim yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan semua ini Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Ne...aku menyerah, Hyukkie-ah. Semakin aku mencintainya, perasaan ini akan semakin membebaninya. Aku ingin dia bahagia dengan kekasihnya daripada menderita bersamaku." Jawab Sungmin hampir terdengar seperti gumaman. Tangannya sedari tadi mengaduk-aduk eskrim Strawberry coklat susunya yang tampak belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Tak bisakah kau mencobanya lagi, Hyung? Kumohon...berusahalah sedikit lagi...aku yakin kau bahagia bersamanya." Ucap Hyukkie berusaha meluluhkan benteng beton yang mulai di bangun Sungmin dalam hatinya untuk sang suami.

"Aku memang bahagia bersamanya, tapi dia tidak bahagia bersamaku, Hyuk." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Eunhyuk tahu, Hyung manisnya kini tengah menahan tangis namun, dia tak ingin nantinya Sungmin menyesal. Cho Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan sejati Sungmin. Apa jadinya Sungmin jika Kyuhyun tak ada lagi di sisinya?

"Pikirkanlah lagi Hyung, jangan terburu-buru." Eunhyuk mulai memelas.

Namja blonde itu akhirnya menghela nafas kalah setelah melihat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Cukup, Hyuk-ah. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi...aku menyerah. Dan aku akan menyerahkan surat ini padanya langsung nanti malam. Kuharap dia menerima keputusanku." Lirih Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan bulatan emas putih bertuliskan nama Kyuhyun yang melingkar kokoh di jari manisnya - cincin pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu Hyung, namun jika aku boleh memberi saran padamu untuk yang terakhir, aku harap kau jangan melakukan ini. Ini hal yang salah, Hyung."

"Ne, gomawo Hyukkie-ah...aku harap dia dapat berbahagia setelah aku melakukan ini. Seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak dulu." Sungmin tampak tersenyum getir. Kedua tangannya kini memegang amplop coklat itu dengan erat. Manik rubah itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di sebelah namja aegyo itu.

"Uljima, hyung...uljima...kuatkan hatimu. Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa tanpanya, jika kau memang serius berpisah dengannya. Kau harus tegarkan dirimu. Masih ada aku dan Hae hyung di sini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Lirih Eunhyuk di telinga Sungmin. Kedua tangannya kini mendekap penuh tubuh mungil itu yang kini mulai bergetar hebat dan suara isakan pilu mulai meluncur dari bibir shape M nya disertai dengan air mata yang jatuh ke bahu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun ikut menangis. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa sangat sakit melihat hyung yang paling di sayanginya bisa hidup menderita seperti ini tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia tak berhak untuk ikut campur masalah pribadi Sungmin.

Menurut kalian, Istri mana yang tak bersedih dan kecewa jika sang suami tak kunjung 'menyentuhnya'? Jangankan 'menyentuh' bahkan disapa-pun tak pernah.

Menyakitkan...? Sungguh !

"Uljima hyung...hiks...uljima..." Eunhyuk terus mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin yang masih terisak kuat di lehernya. Keduanya terus menangis tanpa mempedulikan para pengunjung cafe yang tampak risih dengan ulah mereka, namun ada juga beberapa orang yang ikut menangis karena melihat air mata pilu keduanya.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Aku harus melakukannya. Kau harus bisa Lee Sungmin. Tegarkan hatimu. Kuatlah. Demi kebahagiaannya. Malam ini kau harus mengakhirinya." Aku terus berusaha menguatkan hatiku dengan bermonolog sendiri. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam aku terus menegarkan diri. Aku harus mengakhirinya. Demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Apa Kyuhyun tak pulang? Biasanya dia pulang sekitar jam ini." aku melangkah keruang depan dan segera menyibak tirai jendela, berharap orang yang kutunggu sedari tadi pulang, namun nihil.

.

.

.

Aku terus menatap keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan masa lalu pertemuan antara aku dan Kyuhyun tampak berputar di kepalaku. Bahkan aku merasa dapat melihat diriku sendiri yang tampak sangat bahagia saat itu. Aku bisa melihat aku yang merona ketika ditatap Kyuhyun. Aku melihat diriku yang selalu mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun kemanapun dia pergi bahkan aku yang menangis sendirian di kamar karena bahagia akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

'Tes'

Sebutir air mata kini jatuh ke pipiku. Sontak aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera menghapus kasar bekas air mata itu.

"Kau harus kuat, Min. Yakinlah kau juga bisa bahagia tanpanya. Kau harus bisa Minnie...hiks...kau harus bisa...dia menderita bersamamu...jangan egois...kumohon airmataku...jangan turun lagi...kau harus bisa...kau pasti bisa LEE SUNGMIIIIINNN!"

Aku terus bermonolog dan berteriak kencang untuk memantapkan hatiku. Sungguh aku sangat rapuh sekarang. Membayangkan aku tak bisa lagi berada di sisinya membuat satu lubang besar yang menganga di hatiku dan sakit itu makin bertambah di setiap detik aku menunggu kepulangannya-orang yang kucintai.

'ssrrttt...brrmmm'

Suara kerikil yang bergesekan dan bunyi mesin tiba-tiba menerobos gendang telingaku, membuatku cepat-cepat menutup tirai jendela itu dan menghapus air mataku.

**'Kyuhyun pulang'**

Aku segera memposisikan diriku di sofa ruang tengah rumah kami yang besok akan segera kutinggalkan. Ya, aku bermaksud keluar dari rumah ini dan pulang kerumah orang tuaku. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjelaskan pada orang tuaku dan juga orang tua Kyuhyun perihal keputusanku ini. Dan setelahnya aku akan pindah ke Kanada, melanjutkan kuliah di sana.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun dia segera melangkah kedalam ruangan yang sangat mewah itu. Obsidian beningnya mendadak membulat ketika sampai di ruang tengah dia mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk sambil menatap lekat amplop coklat di tangannya.

Kyuhyun sempat berhenti, namun kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai 2 -kamar mereka.

"Kyu, bisakah luangkan waktumu sebentar? Aku harus bicara." Ucap Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun yang telah berada di ujung tangga segera berbalik dan menatap Sungmin yang kini masih menatap amplop di tangannya dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Bicaralah, Ming. Cepat. Aku ingin segera tidur. Aku lelah sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan melepas jasnya. Kyuhyun melangkah ke sofa tempat Sungmin duduk, kemudian menaruh jas dan tas kerjanya di sofa itu sementara dirinya berdiri di belakang sofa yang ada di depan Sungmin.

"Bicaralah" ulang Kyuhyun ketika respon Sungmin hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai Kyu." Sungmin berkata dengan tegas. Manik foxynya kini menatap lekat obsidian Kyuhyun.

"M-mwo?"

"Aku ingin bercerai...aku sudah menandatangani dokumen ini. Tinggal mengisi tanda tanganmu dan kita resmi bercerai. Aku besok akan keluar dari rumah ini. Masalah orang tua kita biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya." Sungmin berkata panjang lebar sambil menahan tumpahan air mata yang kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jemari mungilnya mulai menyodorkan seberkas dokumen pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri menatap lekat padanya meminta penjelasan atas aksinya barusan.

"Wae? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bercerai dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan beberapa kertas putih yang disodorkan Sungmin padanya.

Hening...entah sampai beberapa menit tak ada yang berusaha mencairkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Setelah lama dalam kesunyian, Sungmin kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang surat perceraian mereka.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kyu. Jika tidak mencintaiku, kau sebenarnya bisa menolak perjodohan ini dan kita tidak akan menikah. Kau bahkan bisa memakiku jika memang aku telah membuatmu menderita...jangan bersikap seperti ini, Kyu. Kau membuatku memupuk berbagai harapan yang terlintas di benakku dan kau juga...membuatku sakit." Sungmin menunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan tangis yang mulai keluar.

"Min..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu...sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat berharap kau juga mencintaiku. Melihat perlakuanmu padaku saat itu aku sempat berpikiran kau juga mencintaiku walau kau tidak mengatakannya namun aku yakin perasaanku terbalas. Tapi...setelah hampir 2 tahun ini aku baru sadar, ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku bodoh. Aku telah membuatmu terlibat masalah yang membuatmu jadi membenciku..."

"Min..."

"Maki aku Kyu,,,hina aku...tampar aku jika kau merasa aku sudah tidak tahu diri. Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Sakit Kyu...Sakit. Aku istrimu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa memegang hatimu...kau terlalu jauh...dan aku tahu itu..." Sungmin kini terisak pelan...namja manis itu sudah tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Dadanya sakit. Sangat nyeri. Seolah-olah ada ribuan jarum tak kasat mata yang bersemayam di setiap sisi jantungnya. Sesak.

"Min..."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu...sejak pertama kali melihatmu di selembar foto aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan sayang yang begitu membuncah meluap-luap dalam dadaku. Sejak saat itu aku terus menjanjikan pada diriku sendiri, aku harus membahagiakanmu...apapun caranya. Kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya untukku. Dulu kurasa aku adalah orang yang mampu membuatmu bahagia, tapi ternyata...aku malah membuatmu menderita...aku tak ingin lagi kau berpura-pura di depanku, Kyu. Cukup!...Jalan hidupmu bukan bersamaku...

".."

"Dan aku tahu...'dia' bisa membuatmu bahagia,...jadi, mari kita berpisah..."

Sungmin terus berusaha tegar mengatakan kata demi kata ungkapan hatinya pada namja yang kini tengah mematung di depannya. Air mata sudah menganak sungai di mata Sungmin yang kini mulai terlihat bengkak.

.

.

"A-aku taruh suratnya di sini...kau bisa menandatanganinya kapanpun kau mau...lebih cepat lebih baik." Ujar Sungmin sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini diam tak bergerak.

"Oh iya, aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangku...mulai besok aku akan keluar dari rumah ini...aku akan pulang ke Ilsan. Malam ini, aku akan menginap di rumah Hyukkie...barang-barangku juga sudah di sana. Besok pagi-pagi aku berangkat."

".."

.

.

"Hiks...hiks...j-jaga k-ke-kesehatanmu, Kyu...hiks...terimakasih telah bersabar untukku. Terimakasih telah banyak berkorban demi ego-ku...sa-saranghae..."

Sungmin segera melangkah menuju pintu depan rumah mereka. Air matanya kian turun dengan derasnya. Bahkan kini isakan itu terdengar sangat pilu. Ada perasaan lega yang menggelayut dalam hatinya namun juga ada rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat.

.

.

_'Berakhir sudah...semoga kau bahagia...Kyunnie'_

.

.

.

.

'Grepp'

.

.

Baru Sungmin akan meraih handle pintu, sepasang lengan kokoh kini menarik pinggangnya membuat Sungmin terhuyung kembali kebelakang. Belum sempat Sungmin mencerna apa yang terjadi, sosok pemilik lengan kokoh itu kini membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan mendekap erat namja mungil itu.

"Jangan pergi...jangan pergi..."

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

Aku berjalan secepatnya menuju pintu depan, aku ingin segera menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Hyukkie...

.

.

_'Berakhir sudah...semoga kau bahagia...Kyunnie'._

_._

_._

Air mataku makin turun dengan deras saat aku membayangkan esok hari aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berada di sisinya, bahkan untuk sekedar melihat wajah damainya saat tertidur di sebelahku...

Aku sangat mencintainya! Tapi aku tak mau egois lagi, cukup sudah dia bersabar menderita bersamaku...aku harus mengembalikan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

'Grepp'

.

.

Baru saja jemariku akan menyentuh handle pintu, kurasakan kini pinggangku tertarik kebelakang. Sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di perutku dan menariknya, membuatku terhuyung kebelakang.

"Jangan pergi...jangan pergi..."

.

.

.

Suara bass yang begitu familiar kini terdengar lirih di telingaku. Aku hendak membalikkan tubuhku namun lengan kokoh itu lebih dulu bertindak dan merengkuh tubuhku.

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sungmin-ah...tetaplah disini..."

Aku masih sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi...otakku seketika berfungsi lamban. Setelah beberapa detik aku baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun kini tengah memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku...Ming..." Suara yang sangat kuagungkan itu kini terdengar bergetar. Dan aku baru sadar jika kini...bahuku basah...

.

Eh? Basah?

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memelukku entah berapa lama. Setiap aku terisak dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku, dan ketika aku bergerak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu dia malah menekan belakang kepalaku agar aku terus menempel di dadanya.

.

"Kyu...hiks...kau kenapa, hiks...? Apa kau menangis, Kyu? Mianhae, Kyu ...hiks...hiks...mianhae..."

".."

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun. Hanya pelukannya yang semakin mengerat.

.

.

.

"Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin..."

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV **

**"**Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin..." Kyu berkata sambil terus memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat kaget ketika mendengar kalimat sakral itu kini terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kalimat yang dari dulu sangat ingin didengarnya dari namja tampan itu...

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu...kumohon...jangan membuatku kembali berharap...hiks...jangan membuat harapan palsu padaku...hiks..." Tubuh mungil Sungmin semakin bergetar, apalagi kini dia merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menempel di lehernya.

"Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo...aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

"Kyu...berhentilah berpura-pura...kau akan semakin sakit nanti...jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau mencintaiku padahal aku sama sekali tidak ada dalam hatimu..." Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

.

.

"Kau...kau tahu apa tentang hatiku, eoh? Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah disini kaulah yang mengerti semuanya! Apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Aku mencintaimu, Ming!"

Kyuhyun meradang...dia memaksa Sungmin menatap matanya lekat-lekat...kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sungmin dengan kuat membuat Sungmin sedikit meringis sakit.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Kyu? Mengapa kau selalu mengabaikanku selama 2 tahun ini? hiks...kenapa? Apa salahku padamu? Hiks...Jika iya, kau tinggal marah padaku! Aku sedih jika kau terus seperti ini Kyu...hiks...aku seperti istri yang tidak berguna...hiks...aku seper-hmmmpfft-..."

Racauan Sungmin seketika berhenti saat benda lunak dan basah yang tadi sempat menempel di lehernya kini tengah mengunci kedua bibirnya dalam satu pagutan dalam. Bibir itu terus bergerak liar di atas bibir Sungmin, menghisap dan mengemut bibir itu layaknya permen yang sangat manis.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sungmin sehingga sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat merah. Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin sehingga kini mereka bisa saling merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas masing-masing. Isakan pilu itu juga kini sudah tak terdengar lagi, berganti dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Ke-kenapa k-kau menciumku, Kyu?"

.

.

.

"Masih perlukah jawaban?..."

.

.

".."

.

.

" Aku - Cinta - Padamu - Sayangku.."

.

Kyuhyun menjeda tipa kata yang diucapkannya agar Sungmin dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

.

.

"B-benarkah? Benarkah? Hiks...kau sungguh mencintaiku Kyu...hiks...sungguh?" Sungmin mulai menangis lagi saat dia melihat tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di manik coklat Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kata cinta itu padanya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu...maafkan aku yang selama 2 tahun ini tampak mengabaikanmu...sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu...aku..a-aku...aku punya alasan melakukannya..." Kyuhyun membelai kedua pipi chubby Sungmin sambil terus menatap sayang mata foxy di depannya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kini kedua bibir kissable itu mulai saling mendekat dan tak butuh waktu lama keduanya sudah tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan.

"Ennggh,...Kyuuhhh...eenggh...aahhh~" Sungmin terus mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun langsung mengaduk-aduk isi dalam mulutnya. Lidah nakal itu sangat bersemangat menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sungmin membuat pemiliknya melenguh tertahan...

"Enghhh...Ming...s-saranghaeehhh..." Kyuhyun terus menghujani Sungmin dengan kata-kata cinta di sela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Sungmin mendorong keras dada Kyuhyun saat dirasakannya tangan Kyuhyun mulai masuk dalam piyama tidurnya dan mengusap-usap pinggangnya perlahan.

"T-Tunggu Kyuuhh...me-mengapa...mengapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Jangan mempermainkanku!" Sungmin berteriak emosi saat merasa Kyuhyun sedikitpun tak menanggapinya.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, Ming..."

"Apa Kyu? Jika kau mencintaiku, katakan padaku...jangan terus menyimpannya sendiri...aku istrimu Kyu...setidaknya sampai kau menadatangani surat cerai kita." Sungmin mulai melunak ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun kini tertunduk lemah.

.

.

.

"Aku takut nantinya kau akan merasa jijik padaku, bahkan meninggalkanku...aku takut...dan aku... tak akan menandatangani surat itu" Kyuhyun menatap sendu Sungmin. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang terasa sangat dingin.

Sungmin bergerak mendekati lagi tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Diusapnya pelan pipi pucat yang kini terlihat chubby itu.

"Kau tahu Kyu, sedikitpun rasa cintaku padamu selama ini tak pernah berkurang. Malah aku rasa bertambah setiap harinya. Sampai-sampai aku rela melepasmu asal kau bahagia. Aku sangat menyayangimu, suamiku...jadi jangan ragu, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sedemikian resah..." ujar Sungmin sambil terus membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi berada di pipinya. Membawa kedua tangan putih itu menuju tepat ke dadanya. Sedikit membuat gerakan memutar dengan kedua telapak tangan itu. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya-bingung.

"Waeyo Kyunnie...? " Sungmin masih heran dengan Kyu yang terus mengusap-usap dadanya dengan tangan Sungmin.

.

.

"Apa kau tak merasakannya?" tanya Kyu masih dengan aktivitasnya.

"Mwo?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Kyuhyun sedikit menekankan telapak tangan Sungmin di dada sebelah kirinya yang kini hanya berlapiskan kemeja putih kantornya.

'Deg'

"Kau bisa merasakannya sekarang kan? Inilah alasanku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Salam sayang chingudeul semua...*MUACH***

**Kembali dengan Chapter 2 nih...**

**Gimana? Seru? Biasa? membosankan?**

**Mianhae...hiks..hiks.. T-T.**

**.**

**Bagi para yadongers yang nungguin NC, tenang...**

**chap depan bakal ada NC yang diremake dari True Action Hyun dan Min oppa...hahaha #dibakarPumpkin**

**.**

**So, if u berkenan nih cepat dilanjut ke NC, u bisa REVIEW nih chapter 2 NOW. Jika peminat sedikit, sayah akan NC-an dengan Kai. *-dikuburDOdalemdalem-***

**.**

** Special Kisseu to :**

**chikakyumin, lenyclouds, Paijem, Zahra Amelia, WineKyuMin137, sitara1083, is0live89, riesty137, .1, Yefah Joyers Clouds, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Cho Na Na, SPREAD JOY137, sarahfanytasti1, Princess Pumpkin Elf, lia, hyukkie-chan, chocho95, ChanMoody, Kanaya, liachil, sissy, Cholee137, pumpkinsparkyumin, Dina luvkyumin, chachatasia, kmshipper, 0212echy**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...gomawooooo...^^**

**SALAM KMS JOYer's. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Waiting for Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk **

**Lee Donghae (Cuma nama)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**.**

**Rate : M (Akhirnyaaaa) **

**#Yookk... Joyers, yadongers, mari merapaaattttt**

**.**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, Typo (s), mengandung NC maybe 21...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! **

**no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Jika melepasmu dapat membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan melakukannya. Dirimu adalah segalanya bagiku, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura mencintaiku jika hatimu berkata tidak. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author. Min oppa only punyaku ^^.**

**#disilet2Kyunnie**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...tolong dipahami dengan jelas! Jangan dibaca alo gak suka!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

**_._**

_"Aku punya alasan sendiri, Ming..."_

_"Apa Kyu? Jika kau mencintaiku, katakan padaku...jangan terus menyimpannya sendiri...aku istrimu Kyu...setidaknya sampai kau menadatangani surat cerai kita." Sungmin mulai melunak ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun kini tertunduk lemah._

_"Aku takut nantinya kau akan merasa jijik padaku, bahkan meninggalkanku...aku takut..."Kyuhyun menatap sendu Sungmin. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang terasa sangat dingin._

_Sungmin bergerak mendekati lagi tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Diusapnya pelan pipi pucat yang kini terlihat chubby itu. _

_"Kau tahu Kyu, sedikitpun rasa cintaku padamu selama ini tak pernah berkurang. Malah aku rasa bertambah setiap harinya. Sampai-sampai aku rela melepasmu asal kau bahagia. Aku sangat menyayangimu, suamiku...jadi jangan ragu, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sedemikian resah..." ujar Sungmin sambil terus membelai pipi Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi berada di pipinya. Membawa kedua tangan putih itu menuju tepat ke dadanya. Sedikit membuat gerakan memutar dengan kedua telapak tangan itu. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya-bingung._

_"Waeyo Kyunnie..." Sungmin masih heran dengan Kyu yang terus mengusap-usap dadanya dengan tangan Sungmin._

_._

_._

_"Apa kau tak merasakannya?" tanya Kyu masih dengan aktivitasnya._

_"Mwo?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini._

_Kyuhyun sedikit menekankan telapak tangan Sungmin di dada sebelah kirinya yang kini hanya berlapiskan kemeja putih kantornya._

_'Deg'_

_"Kau bisa merasakannya sekarang kan? Inilah alasanku..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Waiting for Your Heart**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku sangat bahagia, ternyata orang selama ini menjadi suamiku dan yang sangat aku cintai ternyata juga mencintaiku. Aku sungguh bahagia. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendengar pernyataan bahwa orang yang kau cintai ternyata juga mencintaimu...Terimakasih Tuhan...akhirnya Engkau menjawab seluruh doa-doaku.

.

.

Tapi...

.

Sebenarnya apa yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan dariku? Mengapa dia terlihat sangat sulit sekali mengatakannya padaku? Apa sebenarnya masalahnya? Aku harus tau! Ayolah sayang, jangan membuatku cemas. Katakan apapun yang akan kau katakan!

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, aku masih terbuai dalam ciuman panas yang pertama kalinya dia berikan padaku. Sungguh sangat nikmat. Inilah salah satu hal yang sangat kuinginkan. Tubuhku melemas dalam pelukannya. Saat sebuah pertanyaaan melintas di kepalaku, aku segera menghentikan lumatan bibirnya.

.

"T-Tunggu Kyuuhh...me-mengapa...mengapa kau seperti ini? Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Jangan mempermainkanku!"

.

Aku hilang kendali...mendadak mulutku berkata apa yang selama ini ingin aku katakan. Aku melihat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, Ming..." jawabnya sambil menunduk.

.

Aku kembali melangkah mendekatinya yang kini sedikit menjauh dariku setelah ciuman panas tadi berakhir.

.

"Apa Kyu? Jika kau mencintaiku, katakan padaku...jangan terus menyimpannya sendiri...aku istrimu Kyu...setidaknya sampai kau menadatangani surat cerai kita." Yah, aku memang masih istrinya, jadi aku merasa aku masih berhak bertanya tentang itu padanya walau kemungkinan dia menjawab hampir 0%.

.

"Aku takut..."

.

"Eh?"

.

"Aku takut nantinya kau akan merasa jijik padaku, bahkan meninggalkanku...aku takut...dan aku...tak akan menandatangani surat itu." Kyuhyun menatap sendu padaku. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku yang kini terasa sangat dingin karena gemetar.

.

Melihat tubuh tinggi itu terus menundukkan kepalanya, aku menjadi terdorong untuk membelai pipi pucat itu, memaksa wajahnya agar kembali mendongak dan menatap mataku.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Kyu, sedikitpun rasa cintaku padamu selama ini tak pernah berkurang. Malah aku rasa bertambah setiap harinya. Sampai-sampai aku rela melepasmu asal kau bahagia. Aku sangat menyayangimu, suamiku...jadi jangan ragu, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sedemikian resah..." ujarku sambil terus membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Pipi pucat itu terasa sangat lembut. Aku suka menyentuhnya.

.

Aku tersentak ketika tangan Kyuhyun kini menggenggam balik tanganku dan membawa kedua tanganku ke dadanya.

.

'_ada apa?_' batiku mulai bertanya-tanya

.

"Waeyo Kyunnie...?"

.

"Apa kau tak merasakannya?" tanya Kyu masih dengan memutar telapak tanganku di dadanya

.

"Mwo?" Sungguh aku bingung dengan ucapannya.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit menekankan telapak tanganku di dada sebelah kirinya yang kini hanya berlapiskan kemeja putih kantornya.

.

'Deg'

.

"Kau bisa merasakannya sekarang kan? Inilah alasanku..."

.

.

_**'Apa ini? lunak dan...menonjol? '**_

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

**.**

"Ap-apa? Apa ini Kyu?" Sungmin menganga kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan menonjol tertangkap indera perabanya. Sungmin menyusuri tonjolan lunak itu dengan jemarinya. Panjang. Mungkin sekitar 30 cm. Dengan lebar yang hampir menutupi seluruh dada kirinya.

.

"Ini bekas operasiku, Min. Dulu...aku mengidap gagal jantung. Hanya bisa disembuh dengan jalan operasi, dan saat itulah aku mulai tinggal di London".

.

Sungmin terperangah sebentar kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tergesa sehingga kini terpampanglah kulit putih pucat dengan sayatan melintang serta membujur yang menghiasi bagian kiri tubuh itu.

.

"Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkannya, namun tak berhasil. Aku sangat menyesal pernah melakukan operasi ini. Tapi, saat mengenalmu, aku merasa sangat bersyukur masih bisa menjejakkan kakiku di dunia ini. Aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika jantung yang dulu sempat mati ini kembali berdetak cepat saat berada di dekatmu."

.

Tubuh Sungmin kembali bergetar, kedua kakinya lemas. Kedua tangannya kini membekap mulutnya. Bekas luka itu terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Menggumpal, coklat, besar dan...berkerut.

.

.

.

"Saat eomma mengenalkanku padamu dalam perjodohan itu, aku...sudah mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah. Tapi jika mengingat kau yang sempurna sedangkan aku yang punya cacat seperti ini membuatku takut suatu hari nanti kau akan meninggalkanku."

.

.

".."

.

.

"Aku takut kau menatapku jijik. Aku tak mau kau mengasihaniku, aku takut kau mengetahui semua ini...oleh karena itu, aku berusaha keras menjaga jarak denganmu walaupun sebenarnya di sini...-Kyuhyun menyentuh letak jantungnya-...terasa sangat sakit. Aku merasa harus terus melakukannya sampai kau siap menerimaku apa adanya. "

.

Mata Sungmin memanas. Ucapan Kyuhyun bagaikan sembilu yang mengukir dalam hatinya.

.

"Dan tadinya, aku berencana akan mengatakannya padamu hari ini. Di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-2. Aku juga sudah siap seandainya nanti kau tidak menerimaku. Selama ini aku menyiapkan hatiku hanya untuk mengatakan semua ini, Min. Kumohon...maafkan aku..."

.

Kyuhyun tertunduk dengan airmata yang kini mulai turun dari obsidian kelamnya. Namja itu terus menunduk dan terisak. Kyuhyun takut ketika dia mendongak semuanya akan berakhir. Dia belum siap mendapat penolakan dari Sungmin. Kasih sayang dan perhatian yang selama dua tahun ini diberikan Sungmin padanya adalah hal yang sangat diidam-idamkannya sedari dulu. Hatinya sakit jika harus menerima tatapan penuh penyesalan di wajah yang selama ini diam-diam sangat dikaguminya.

.

.

.

"Kyu..hiks...Kyu..." Sungmin pun kini tak dapat menahan airmatanya. Kedua namja itu menangis dengan perasaan masing-masing yang berkecamuk hebat. Dengan langkah yang lunglai, Sungmin memberanikan dirinya lebih mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini masih menangis. Jemari mungilnya terangkat untuk menyentuh dada polos Kyuhyun.

.

'Set'

.

"Mi-Miinn...ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun otomatis mendongakkan wajahnya ketika dia merasakan belaian lembut dan hangat menyapa permukaan dada bidangnya.

.

".."

.

Sungmin terus menangis sambil mengusap pelan dada itu, sesekali kelinci itu membelai bekas operasi Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Sama sekali tak ada raut kecewa di wajah yang kini telah sembab itu.

.

"Mi-minnn..." Kyuhyun baru akan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin ketika namja itu bergumam lirih.

.

"Apa,... ini juga yang menjadikan alasanmu untuk tidak menyentuhku, Kyu? Bahkan pada saat malam pertama kita?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan aktivitasnya. Manik hitam itu sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan air mata namun, guratan kesedihan masih terpahat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Sebuah pertanyaan yang dari dulu sebenarnya membuat dirinya menderita.

.

.

"Ne...mianhae Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak mau kau merasa takut dan ngeri melihatku...aku sadar tubuhku tak sempurna, aku takut kau menolakku. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya-...aku...-"

.

"Jika kau berpikir aku akan berhenti mencintaimu hanya karena luka ini, kau salah besar Tuan Cho. Luka ini... tak akan melunturkan cintaku padamu. Aku akan menjadi manusia yang sangat rendah jika mencintaimu hanya karena kesempurnaan fisikmu. Dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku mencintaimu apa adanya...apapun kondisimu, karena kau adalah kau...aku tak akan membedakanmu dengan orang lain karena kau yang paling istimewa dalam hatiku...percayalah..." ujar Sungmin sambil menatap lekat obsidian Kyuhyun yang masih menatap sendu padanya.

.

.

"Min...ka-kau...kau...ahhnngghh~"

.

.

Ucapan Kyuhyun mendadak berubah menjadi erangan tatkala sebuah organ lunak dan basah menyapa permukaan kulit dadanya.

.

"Mi-Miiiinnn... a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun terperanjat ketika menunduk dia mendapati Sungmin tengah menjilati dadanya. Kyuhyun terus berusaha mendorong kepala Sungmin agar menjauh. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak suka, namun dia tak mau lepas kendali dan menyakiti kelincinya.

.

"Kyuuuhh...engh...slurp...eunngghh." Sungmin pun melenguh ketika dia merasa sangat menikmati permainan lidahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

.

Lidah merah itu terus menjilat permukaan bidang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan wajahnya memerah menahan hasrat yang sejak tadi berusaha dibangkitkan oleh Sungmin.

.

"Akhhh..Min-ah..ja-jangan di-ukh- ja-jangan di-gi-gittt~..." Kyuhyun lemas ketika bibir plum Sungmin kini mengemut tonjolan bekas operasinya dan sedikit mengeratkan gigi kelincinya di bekas luka itu. Kyuhyun limbung, namun Sungmin cepat-cepat menarik pinggang Kyuhyun dan mencoba menahan bobot tubuh suaminya itu di tubuh mungilnya.

.

Sungmin terus menelusuri bekas operasi yang membujur itu dari pangkal hingga ujung. Dari atas ke bawah. Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

.

'Brugh'

.

Sungmin berusaha menyandarkan tubuh Kyuhyun di pintu yang tak jauh dibelakangnya dan kini Sungmin makin leluasa menjilati dada bidang suaminya itu.

.

.

"Min...ka-kau akan menyesal...ughhh...melaku-kan ini padaku~~" desah Kyuhyun mengancam Sungmin saat namja yang tidak jadi bercerai dengannya itu kini mulai bermain-main di area lehernya.

"Oh ya? Enngghh~...Begitukah? Cepat buat aku menyesal, Chooo~..." Sungmin sengaja mendesah berat di telinga Kyuhyun dan sesekali menggelitik lubang itu dengan lidahnya sehingga kini telinga kiri Kyuhyun mengkilat karena saliva Sungmin.

.

Grep

.

Kyuhyun segera mencengkeram pinggang Sungmin saat tangan nakal Sungmin kini mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan tak teratur. Malah kini namja mungil itu mulai menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengeras. Sungmin terkikik ketika melihat Kyuhyun kini memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan mulut terbuka efek dari rangsangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kyu~.._.i_ _wanna your big cock, noww_~" desah Sungmin sambil menatap sayu mata Kyuhyun. Jemarinya kini sibuk mengelus-elus gundukan di tengah selangkangan Kyuhyun yang semakin membesar.

.

"Ka-kau nakal, sayang~..." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin dan mengarahkan kedua tangan itu agar mengalung di lehernya.

.

"Hukumlah aku yang nakal ini, Master~..." Sungmin makin bersikap liar. Dengan berbagai _dirty talk_ yang - sepertinya- dia pelajari dari Eunhyuk. Kini dia mulai melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu secara otomatis mencengkeram butt-nya mencegah agar dirinya tak terjatuh.

.

"Ngghhh—aaahhhkkh...oohh..." Sungmin mendesah hebat saat jemari Kyuhyun menelusuri belahan butt-nya dengan sangat erotis. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun yang hangat.

.

"Kita selesaikan ini sekarang,..jagiya~..." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

.

"Palli Kyu~...Minnie sudah tak tahan~..." jawab Sungmin dengan **puppy eyes**-nya yang menggoda serta bibirnya yang terpout.

.

"Hhhehe...arraseo jagiya..."

.

Cup

.

.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin masih dengan posisi kaki Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mereka, sesekali Kyuhyun melumat kasar bibir kissable Sungmin dan Sungmin dengan nakal menekan dan menggesekkan kejantananya di kejantanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun limbung. Tak jarang keduanya hampir terjatuh. Untung keseimbangan Kyuhyun termasuk dalam kategori bagus.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyuhyun langsung melempar tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya ke atas ranjang king size mereka. Sungmin sedikit merintih, namun setelahnya si manis itu langsung memasang pose yang menggoda.

Dengan posisi berbaring menghadap Kyuhyun, dia menekuk sebelah kakinya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan sebelah lengannya sedangkan yang sebelah lagi membuka kancing kemeja pink-nya dengan sangat erotis.

.

Kyuhyun syok saat melihatnya..Setelah 2 tahun menikah, dia baru tahu jika sang istri ternyata sangat nakal dalam memulai permainan ranjang mereka.

.

"Kyunnieee~ lama sekali~...Minnie sudah siap...aahh~" ucap Sungmin mendesah. Dan entah kapan namja manis itu sudah membuka celananya hingga kini kelinci itu hanya menggunakan selembar underwear yang menutupi bagian vitalnya serta piyama kemejanya yang kini hanya tergantung indah di bawah bahunya..

.

Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu, apalagi Sungmin kini menatap penuh arti padanya sambil menggigit telunjuknya, sebelah tangannya kini meraba paha dalamnya sendiri. Ough! Libido Kyuhyun makin tinggi sekarang. Sesuatu yang menegang di bagian selatannya kini mulai berdenyut-denyut sakit. Minta segera dibebaskan untuk berekspresi...

.

_'Sialan,,,aku belum mulai apapun tapi dia sudah membuatku seperti ini...Shit!'_ rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sikap Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun mulai basah sekarang.

.

"Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin, menindihnya dan segera mengunci pergerakan tubuh mungil dibawahnya itu.

"Kau yang meminta, sayang...jadi...jangan menyesal..." nafas Kyuhyun kini makin memburu.

.

"Cepatlah babyKyu...masuki aku...cepat..keras...dan panaa~ss..." Sungmin memulainya dengan melepas kemeja Kyuhyun yang telah terbuka dan melemparkannya, jemarinya kembali membelai dada bidang itu dan ketika dia menjulurkan lidahnya hendak menjilat bekas operasi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera mengambil lidah itu dan mengulumnya membuat Sungmin belingsatan... Kyuhyun terus mengemut organ tak bertulang itu, sesekali menyesapnya membuat Sungmin untuk beberapa saat tak bisa menelan salivanya sendiri karena habis dihisap Kyuhyun.

.

"Engghh, Kyuhhh~nniee...Sungmin mencoba berucap saat Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan lidahnya dan berganti jadi mengeksplor rongga dalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menjilat-jilat bagian dalam mulut itu tanpa melewatkannya barang secuilpun. Mulai dari gigi, gusi, langit-langit, pipi dalam dan kini lidahnya tengah berperang dengan lidah Sungmin. Entah sudah berapa banyak saliva mereka yang bertukar dan tertelan oleh Sungmin.

.

"Cppkk..emmhh...ngghh...ccppk..."Kecipak saliva terus terdengar dalam kamar bersuhu panas itu. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, kini jemari Kyuhyun turun menuju pengait celananya dan melepaskan celana panjang hitam kantornya sambil terus mencumbu mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga langsung melepaskan boxer dan underwarenya dalam satu tarikan membuat juniornya yang besar itu kini mengacung kokoh.

.

Sungmin masih terpejam erat menikmati cumbuan Kyuhyun, dirinya hanya menurut dengan patuh saat Kyuhyun mulai menanggalkan piyama pinknya dan melepas underwarenya secara perlahan sambil terus menyesap bibirnya.

Kini keduanya sudah sama-sama naked. Kyuhyun memindahkan cumbuannya ke leher putih Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya terus mengecup, menjilat, menghisap, dan kembali menjilat permukaan jenjang itu hingga kini meninggalkan banyak spot-spot merah-tanda kepemilikannya atas Sungmin.

.

"Ugghhnng...Kyunnieee~" Sungmin menggeliat resah saat Kyuhyun kini mengulum salah satu nipple nya dan yang satunya lagi sibuk di remas dan di pelintir oleh jemari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelinyang geli sekaligus nikmat. Matanya terus terpejam. Kepalanya bergerak resah kekanan dan kekiri sesekali terangkat dan terhempas kembali ke atas ranjang. Kyuhyun terus menyedot nipple itu bergantian membuat Sungmin makin membusungkan dadanya.

"Kyuhyun menelusupkan tangan kirinya ke balik punggung Sungmin dan mengangkat sedikit punggung itu hingga bibir tebalnya bisa meraup penuh nipple Sungmin.

Sungmin bergerak menekan pinggul Kyuhyun dengan kedua kakinya dan menarik pinggul itu sehingga membuat kedua kejantanan kini saling menempel erat menimbulkan rasa nikmat tersendiri. Sungmin terus menguatkan lingkaran kakinya. Tubuhnya digerakkannya sedikit keatas dan kebawah.

.

_"You're really naughty my dear_~" Kyuhyun melepas nipple Sungmin yang kini tamak merah dan membengkak-sama seperti bibir namja manis itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum –makin- mesum.

.

"Kyuuuhh..._i want your big cock_...palliii~" racau Sungmin sambil terus mengangkat-angkat pinggulnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus mencumbu tubuh Sungmin dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Sesekali dia mengiggit dan menghisap tempat yang disinggahinya hingga membuat Sungmin mengerang. Cumbuan itu terus turun hingga kini sampai di hadapan junior mungil nan merah Sungmin yang tengah mengacung tinggi.

.

_'sllrrp'_

.

Kyuhyun menjilati junior mungil itu dengan gerakan memutar. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di ujung junior mungil itu dengan penuh nafsu.

.

"Ouugghh~...Kyu...ce-cepaaattthh...Akkhhh~ ma-masuk-khaannn...~" Kyuhyun seolah tak mempedulikan ucapan Sungmin, dengan nakalnya dia malah mengecupi'little Min' bertubi-tubi dan kadang menggigit-gigit kulit lunak dan juga twinsball Sungmin.

.

"Kyuuuhh...hiks...sakiiitt~"

.

Tak kuat melihat istrinya menangis menahan hasrat, bibir tebal Kyuhyun langsung mengemut kuat junior merah yang telah dibanjiri precum itu.

.

"Ahh..akh...akkhhh~" Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak ketika Kyuhyun mulai menaikturunkan mulutnya. Kedua kakinya makin menjepit erat kepala Kyuhyun ketika lidah nakal Kyuhyun turut andil memutari juniornya yang masih berada dalam naungan mulut hangat Kyuhyun. Nikmat. Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin rasakan.

"Kyuhh...Kyuuu~..ak-akuuuhh...aku...akh...AKKHHH~"

Jeritan itu mengalun ketika Sungmin telah mencapai klimaksnya. Lahar putih kental itu melesak masuk kedalam tenggorokan Kyuhyun dan langsung diteguk habis olehnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

.

"Manis dan...gurih...slllruup" Kyuhyun terus menjilati junior Sungmin berniat membersihkannya namun ternyata malah membuat Sungmin kembali 'turn on'. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun kembali merangkak keatas dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih terpejam dan terengah serta berpeluh.

Dengan mengabaikan lelah akibat orgasmenya, Sungmin kini kembali menggesekkan 'Little Min' dengan 'Little Cho' yang terasa sangat keras. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat aksi kelinci manisnya itu. Diusapnya dengan sayang peluh yang membanjiri wajah elok Sungmin dan mengecup dahi itu dengan lembut.

* * *

.

.

.

"Min~..."

"ngghh..."

"Jagiya..." Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Sungmin dan mencium pipi merah itu. Sehingga kini Sungmin menatapnya walau tatapan itu sudah tak lagi fokus.

.

"Kau tahu apa lagi alasanku sehingga aku bertahan tak menyentuhmu selama ini?"

.

Kyuhyun terus menatap lekat mata foxy Sungmin. Posisinya yang sangat menempel dengan namja manis itu membuat bibir tebalnya menggesek bibir shape M Sungmin setiap dia berucap.

.

"Ap-apah...Kyuuhh~...ngghh..." Sungmin masih terus menggesekkan juniornya ke junior Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu jika nantinya...ini...-Kyuhyun mengelus perut datar Sungmin- terisi oleh Cho kecil." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus membelai perut itu.

.

"Wae? Aku justru senang jika kau mengisinya sayang...akkhh~ooohhh~ahhh~" Sungmin terus bergerak mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

.

"Cho kecil pasti akan sangat nakal dan itu akan membuatmu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kuliahmu, Minnie-ah..." Kyuhyun kembali menghujani leher Sungmin dengan kecupan basahnya. Tak peduli rasa asin peluh yang menjalari indera pengecapnya saat lidahnya menyapa permukaan itu.

.

"Aku istrimu, sayang...tubuh ini milikmu...lakukan sesukamu...aku justru sangat senang bisa mengandung benihmu, Kyu. Itu membuatku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar istrimu." Sungmin mengelus rambut coklat Kyuhyun dan memaksa kepala itu agar kepala itu terus berada di ceruk lehernya dan menghentikan sejenak aktivitas bawahnya.

.

"Hhehe...kau memang istriku, sayang...sejak kau lahir, kau sudah 'milikku'." Kyuhyun kembali menatap dalam mata foxy Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin kini kembali membelai bekas operasi Kyuhyun dan mengusap peluh yang mengalir di sana.

.

.

"Luka ini...kau tidak takut melihatnya?" Kyuhyun mengusap sayang pipi chubby Sungmin yang kini memandang lekat luka bekas operasinya.

"Ani...aku justru berterima kasih karena berkat ini aku bisa terus bersamamu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengecupi gumpalan itu sekilas.

"Mianhae, telah membuatmu menungguku ..." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah padamu. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Sungmin tulus yang langsung dihadiahi ciuman panas oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Lumatan-lumatan kasar dan menuntut terus menerus dilancarkan Kyuhyun terhadap bibir yang telah membengkak itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengangkat dan membelai paha dalam Sungmin serta meremas butt dan junior kenyal itu. Sementara tangan kirinya kini menuntun 'Little Cho' menuju ke depan single hole Sungmin sambil terus mencumbu bibir namja manis itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun tak akan melakukan penetrasi jari, karena menurutnya itu akan sangat menyakitkan Sungmin dan berbahaya bagi kesehatan kelinci putih itu.

.

.

.

"Aaaakkhh...nggh..aahhh~ Kyuuuhhh...jangan menggodaku..." racau Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan batangnya memutari single hole yang kini sedikit basah karena precum Kyuhyun.

"Tahan sebentar sayang...aku tahu ini akan sangat menyakitkanmu, tapi, kumohon percayalah padaku." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin sambil memposisikan juniornya agar bisa masuk dalam hole ketat Sungmin dalam satu hentakan. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama menyakiti Sungmin dengan junior besarnya. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin bisa cepat mendapatkan kenikmatan seksnya.

"Gigit leher dan bahuku jika kau merasa sakit, jagiya..."

"Ne...Kyu...aku ak- AAAKKKHHHH!"

.

_'Jleebb'_

.

.

.

Jerit kesakitan Sungmin bergema di kamar mewah itu. Kyuhyun secara cepat dan tepat memasukkan junior besarnya kedalam hole Sungmin dalam sekali hentak. Terlihat cairan merah pekat dan anyir mulai keluar dari dalam hole sempit itu. Kyuhyun segera memandang wajah Sungmin yang kini terbenam di dadanya sambil merintih sakit.

"Akh..sa-sakittt...sakit Kyu...hiks...lepas...hiks...lepaskan...sakit...hik s...sakitt- hmmphhphff..." Rintihan Sungmin teredam oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun mengalihkan rasa sakit Sungmin dengan mencumbu lembut bibirnya, melumatnya dengan sayang dan menjilati rongga dalam mulut itu dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun terus mencium Sungmin untuk menenangkannya dan mengabaikan juniornya yang terasa sakit dan ngilu karena di jepit dengan kuat oleh rektum Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Ja-jagiya..."

.

.

.

"Bergeraklah, sayang...puaskan dirimu...datang sebanyak yang kau mau...perlakukan aku dengan lembut..." Sungmin memegang kedua lengan kokoh Kyuhyun yang bertengger di samping kepalanya dan menatap sang empunya dengan pandangan sayu.

.

"_Ride me...now_.." desah Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun.

.

Segera setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja kemudian dengan cepat menghentakkannya kembali kedalam Sungmin membuat namja manis itu melengkungkan tubuhnya dan mendesah hebat...Kyuhyun tahu, dia sudah mengenai sweetspot Sungmin.

.

"Akkh...Kyuuhh...ngg..aahhkkk...oohhh~...faster...fasteeeer~rrrr"

.

"As your wish, jagiya."

.

Kyuhyun terus menghujamkan juniornya tepat pada gumpalan kecil di dalam Sungmin yang makin membuat Sungmin blingsatan menahan nikmat. Perutnya terasa di aduk-aduk manakala terkadang junior besar dan tegang itu terasa berkedut cepat dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu dalam perut Sungmin mendesak ingin keluar. Panas...

.

"Euungghh..Kyuhhh...ahhh...akhhmmm...~"

.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dan melumat leher yang dulu putih itu dengan sangat kasar. Tangannya memelintir nipple Sungmin dan sebelahnya lagi mengurut junior Sungmin yang sudah banjir precum sambil memijit kuat twinsball Sungmin.

Seluruh rangsangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun di setiap titik sensitif di tubuhnya membuat Sungmin mengerang...dan detik berikutnya gelombang kejut yang sangat hebat mendatangi Sungmin.

.

"Akh,,,aku,,,ahhh,,aku,,,mau...keluar...akkkhh..." 

"Bersama sayang..."

"Aaakkkkhh...Kyuuuhyuuuunnnnn...ennggghhh!"

"Min...akkhhhhkkkkk...!

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memuntahkan lahar putih kental itu dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Sungmin mengejang beberapa kali akibat muntahan spermanya. Cairan Sungmin tampak membasahi perut, dada dan sebagian wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan benihnya jauh dalam rongga tubuh Sungmin. Namja tampan itu tampak menghentakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali saat letupan spermanya berkali-kali terjadi.

Sungguh orgasme yang sangat fantastis -_menurut mereka_.

.

.

.

_'Brugh'_

.

Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas di atas tubuh Sungmin. Keduanya sama-sama terengah dengan mulut terbuka berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Saat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, kedua mata itu masih bergerak tak fokus menikmati pasca orgasmenya membuat rektumnya berkedut hebat dan otomatis menjepit 'little Cho' dengan erat.

.

"Uggh.." Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Dada keduanya masih naik turun tak teratur.

"Gomawo...jagiya...jeongmal gomawo..." ucap Kyuhyun masih di atas tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang..."Kyuhh..se-sesak, jagiiiihh~..."

"Ah...ne...mianhae jagiya..."

Kyuhyun segera menarik selimut mereka yang sedari tadi terkapar dilantai, tanpa melepas tautan bawah tubuhnya. Dikecupnya pelan kening Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin telah terpejam. Dengan iseng, Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya pelan.

.

"Kyunnie...aku lelah..." rengek Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun memelas. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Arraseo sayang, tapi biarkan little Cho berada di dalammu sampai besok, ne..." pinta Kyuhyun...

"Ne...unggh...Kyunnie...Minnie boleh bertanya tidak?" ucap Sungmin ragu-ragu sambil memutar kedua telunjuknya bersamaan.

.

"Hmm? Tanya apa, sayang? Bicaralah..." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut dan menggesek-gesekan hidung mereka.

.

"Emm...wa-waktu itu...Kyunnie di restoran bertemu siapa?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa memandang mata Kyuhyun.

.

"Eonjeyo? Di Restoran mana?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya sambil berpikir, sebenarnya siapa yang dimaksud namja cantik dalam pelukannya ini.

.

"Emm...itu, waktu di Emerald Restaurant...mianhae Kyunnie, waktu itu Minnie mengikutimu..." ucap Sungmin makin tertunduk dan tenggelam di dada hangat Kyuhyun yang sedikit berpeluh.

.

"Emerald Restaurant?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar sementara Sungmin diliputi perasaan was-was yang dahsyat. Dia takut mendengar kemungkinan terburuk tentang status yeoja yang waktu itu tampak mesra bersama Kyuhyun.

.

"Oohh...yang itu..."

.

_'Deg'_

.

Jantung Sungmin mulai berdetak sangat cepat, ketakutan kini melandanya.

.

.

.

"Itu noona-ku, Minnie. Dia sepupuku yang menetap di Cina, namanya Song Qian. Sudah hampir 3 bulan ini dia tinggal di Korea karena suaminya dipindahtugaskan ke sini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

.

"...benarkah?" Sungmin masih tak percaya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya masih merasa cemburu pada yeoja cantik yang juga mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang waktu itu.

.

"Wae? Kau cemburu, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Sungmin dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas.

.

"A-ani...Minnie cuma tanya." Jawab Sungmin dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Namja tampan di depannya tersenyum lebar.

.

"Noona-ku itu sangat hobi berkeliling. Jadi selama dia di Seoul aku harus selalu menemaninya, takut ada apa-apa. Dia itu sangat lemah. Senjata andalannya cuma menangis, oleh karena itu, suaminya- Nickhun- memintaku menemaninya pergi kemanapun yang dia suka. Dan kau mau tahu sesuatu?..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbisik lirih di telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin bergidik.

.

"Dia sedang hamil muda..." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menjilat belakang telinga Sungmin _seductive_.

.

"Kyu-Kyunnie...apa yang kau lakukan...a~aahh...oo~hh" Sungmin kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun mulai mengelus pinggangnya lembut dan menjilati rahangnya.

.

"Wae? Aku juga ingin aegya, Minnie...Kyunnie ingin aegi~..." ucap Kyuhyun tepat di depan belahan bibir Sungmin.

.

"Ta-tapi...Minnie lelah Kyunnie...besok pagi saja, ne...Minnie janji..." Sungmin mulai ber-**puppy eyes**.

.

Sungguh bukannya Sungmin bermaksud menolak, dia malah sangat ingin, cuma karena ini yang pertama baginya, holenya terasa sangat-sangat perih, apalagi Kyuhyun bermain cukup kasar padanya.

.

Mendengar tawaran Sungmin yang cukup menggiurkan, membuat namja tampan itu menyeringai. _'Besok Minggu, Sungmin juga tidak kuliah...haha...kau akan jadi tawananku, sayang'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

"Nee...tidurlah, jagiya. Tapi jangan lupa besok pagi, ne. Aku akan langsung 'menghentakmu' dengan keras" Kyuhyun meniup lubang telinga Sungmin sambil membisikkan _dirty talk_nya.

.

"Ne...ne Kyunnie..." ucap Sungmin lemas.

Jaljayo Kyunnie..." Sungmin memeluk tubuh berkeringat Kyuhyun dan mulai kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada itu. Sebelumnya Sungmin sempat mengecup bekas luka Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaljayo, sayangku...mianhae...aku telah banyak menyakitimu. Saranghae nae Minnie."

.

Cup

.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sebentar kemudian membenarkan selimut keduanya lalu menyusul Sungmin kealam mimpi dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. Hangat dan nyaman. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JADI "END" ?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hwaaaa...HyunChan disini lagiiiii...~ #lambailambai**

**Kali ini Hyun mencoba buat Rate M *woaaaaa* yang NC YAOI *woaaaaaa* KyuMin *woaaaaa*...#plaakk**

**#bow* Mianhae jika gak se-hot yang kalian pikirkan...jujur, walau usia Hyun sudah 23 tahun, tapi Hyun masih lugu dan polos...**

**#hoeekkss# **

**#diseretKkamjongkekamar#**

**Bagi yang dah baca...jangan lupa repiu, neee...pengen tau nih, respon chingudeul semua atas hasil "****_kerjakerasku dan Kai_****" ini... *dilemparkeAlaska***

**Nih FF benar-benar belum berakhir...nanti akan ada edisi Kyu Side -InsyaAllah**

**.**

**.**

**Special Kisseu to :**

**lenyclouds (chukhae ^^ tebakan kamu tepat!), .1, WineKyuMin137, DedeKyuMinJOYers, Yefah Joyers Clouds, Fishy kece, fitriKyuMin, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, HARABEOJI, Cho Na Na, riesty137, Paijem, sitara1083, Zahra Amelia, nikyunmin, pumpkinsparkyumin, , Princess Pumpkin ELF, RianaClouds, sitapumpkinelf, reader, kid, ChanMoody, Cholee137, winecouple, lia, vey900128, vivi sungminie, dan 2 orang Guest.**

**Serta peluk sayang buat yang dah fav, followers n silent readers semuanya**

**.**

**. **

**Akhir kata...Gomawoooooo...^^**

**Jangan Lupakan repiu! **

**.**

**Repiu yaaahhhh...**

**.**

**Jangan lupaaaaa...**

**.**

**Repiuuuuuuuu... #disumpalbibirKai...**

**Mau doooonnggg!**

**-HyunChan-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Waiting for Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T menuju M**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, Typo (s), pasaran, bisa NC ...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Aku mencintaimu dengan segala keterbatasan yang kupunya. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Meski tak pernah kusangka, cinta ini jugalah yang menyakitimu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik Hyun. Kyunnie punya na Ming. **

**Ming punya na Kyunnie. HyunChan punya na Ming! #no bash**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku begitu menginginkanmu...namun pikiranku menghalangi..._

_Ingin merengkuhmu dalam pelukan hangatku...namun tubuh ini seolah tak bisa bergerak..._

_Aku mencintaimu, kata yang terlihat sangat sederhana tapi mampu membuat lidahku membisu...karenamu_

.

.

.

* * *

**Kyu's Heart**

**- You are The One -**

* * *

Setiap hari aku selalu seperti ini. Menatap lurus keluar jendela, berusaha mengais memori tentangmu dalam benakku...kadang terkekeh saat terlintas senyumanmu yang sangat manis.

.

.

_LEE SUNGMIN_

.

.

Satu nama yang membuatku menggila. Satu nama yang mampu menghipnotisku. Satu nama yang menenggelamkanku dalam kubangan cinta yang sangat dalam. Satu nama yang kini adalah 'milikku'.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Sayaaaannggg...mau sampai kapan mengacuhkanku?" tiba-tiba sekelebat suara manja menerobos gendang telingaku.

"Kau memikirkan apa? Daritadi kau hanya berdiam diri. Apa ada yang lebih menarik dariku dalam pikiranmu? Lihat, bahkan kopi ini sudah dingin." Ujar suara itu lagi yang kini membuatku menganga. _Berapa lama aku melamun, heh? Kemana kopi panas ku tadi?_

Aku masih terdiam memandangi gelas kopi panasku yang kini sudah mendingin.

"Apa aku kurang cantik hari ini? atau...apakah aku sudah tak seksi lagi dimatamu? Apa perlu aku membuka 2 lagi kancing kemejaku?" suara itu kini mendesah tepat di depan mukaku, membuatku sedikit berjengit kaget...

_Aissh...bisakah orang ini berlaku normal? _

"Yya! Berhentilah bertingkah aneh! Apa kau tak tau malu?! Ini tempat umum! Teriakku murka.

.

Aku benar-benar heran dengan yeoja di depanku ini. Jika dilihat secara biasa yeoja ini benar-benar tipe idaman semua lelaki. Rambut panjang yang indah, wajah mulus dengan _eyesmile_ yang menggoda, kulit putih susu seperti bayi, leher dan kaki yang jenjang, lengan yang ramping, tubuh langsing dan tinggi serta S line-nya. Mampu membuat para lelaki terpana melihatnya. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika...

otaknya 'bermasalah' – menurutku. Dia benar-benar yeoja paling aneh yang pernah kutemui.

.

.

"Aisshh,,,,tidak perlu berteriak segala, babo! Aku hanya menggodamu saja. Dasar anak kecil!" umpatnya sambil menyeruput kopiku dengan watadosnya. Aku melongo.

.

"Ya! Itu kopiku. Jika kau ingin, kau bisa pesan sendiri. Apa susahnya sih?!" aku makin berteriak menghadapi kelakuan anehnya itu.

.

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Jika kau ingin, kau bisa pesan sendiri, apa susahnya?" balasnya sambil meng-copy kalimatku dan menatapku polos. Aaakkkhh...sungguh aku ingin mencekik leher yeoja ini jika aku bisa. Untung dia noonaku, jika tidak, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Ya, yeoja sinting ini adalah sepupuku- Song Qian.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

.

"Helloooo, Cho Babooo...mau sampai kapan kau autis begini? Jika kau memanggilku cuma untuk memperlihatkan wajahmu yang tak layak lihat itu, lebih baik aku pulang." Ujar yeoja yang akrab disapa Vic atau Victoria itu sambil menjinjing tasnya dan segera beranjak dari kursi duduknya.

"Eh? Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Noona! Jangan pergi!..." seperti tersadar dari dunia lainnya, namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu tersentak dan langsung menarik paksa lengan Vic sehingga kini Vic kembali terduduk di kursi.

"Cepat katakan ada apa denganmu. Dalam 1 kalimat! Aku sibuk!" ucap Vic dengan nada yang sangat ketus. Dia meletakkan kembali tasnya ke atas meja dengan malas dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada serta kaki jenjangnya yang tersilang indah membuat paha mulus nan seksi itu kini terekspos dengan jelas.

.

.

.

Masih tak ada jawaban, Vic kini mulai jengah. Jika kita ada dalam dunia komik, maka sekarang kalian akan melihat 2 buah perempatan terparkir mulus di dahinya yang menawan itu.

.

"Yya! Bocah! Kau menghabiskan wak-"

.

"Noona..."

Victoria sedikit kaget. Masalahnya dia baru saja akan menggebrak meja sebelum Kyuhyun kini menatap melas padanya. '_apa mau bocah tengik ini?_' tanya Vic dalam hatinya.

.

"W-waeyo?" jawab Vic sambil menurunkan tangan kanannya yang tadi terangkat.

"Dalam 1 bulan, berapa kali kau dan Nickhun melakukan 'itu'?"

.

.

**Eh?**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Loading_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_MWOYA?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_**

.

.

Sedetik setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, wajah Victoria langsung merah padam sampai telinga. Wajah itu kini hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya sekarang. Masalahnya bukan karena Vic malu mendengarnya tapi bocah brengsek di depannya ini menanyakan pertanyaan frontal itu dengan suara yang lantang dan tegas! Akibatnya hampir semua pengunjung cafe yang hampir rata-rata namja itu kini tersenyum penuh arti pada Victoria. Sungguh yeoja Cina itu sangat malu sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulut sepupunya yang tengil ini dengan kaoskaki bau Suaminya.

.

Yup,! Nickhun adalah suami dari Victoria.

.

"Yya! Pelankan suaramu! Dasar tak tau malu!" lirih Victoria sedikit menggeram dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit mendekati telinga Kyuhyun.

.

"Isshhh...jangan banyak omong. Cepat katakan! Berapa kali kau melakukannya dalam sebulan? Aku benar-benar butuh informasi itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan watadosnya.

"Wae? Untuk apa kau tahu? Itu rahasia kami..." jawab Vic ketus.

"Ayolah noona...jeballl...beritahu aku..." Kyuhyun kini tampak menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Victoria. Dengan wajahnya yang masih memelas, sudah pasti kini membuat Victoria mendengus sebal.

"Hentikan rengekan menjijikkanmu itu. Aku dan Nickhun tak pernah menghitungnya yang jelas sangat sering. Puas? Apa sekarang kau ingin bertanya bagaimana cara Nickhun mengajakku melakukannya?" ucap Victoria. Yeoja itu tampak melotot dan sedikit menantang Kyuhyun. Diluar dugaan, obsidian Kyuhyun kini malah berbinar-binar mendengar pertanyaan menantang itu.

"Bagaimana noona bisa tahu maksudku? Aku memang ingin menanyakannya." Senyum lima jari dengan mata membulat kini terpampang di wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Aku kembali ke Korea ini bukan untuk mengurus masalah seks mu. Aku ingin jalan-jalan, belanja, kuliner dan lainnya. Bukan untuk jadi seorang psikolog rumah tangga.!" Geram Victoria frustasi.

.

.

Yeoja Cina itu tahu, jika sepupunya ini memang sangat payah dalam urusan tentang cinta. Karir boleh sukses dan gemilang. Otak boleh cerdas dan jenius. Namun untuk masalah cinta dan hatinya, nilai Cho Kyuhyun bukan lagi NOL BESAR melainkan minus UNLIMITED. PAYAH!

.

Vic juga tahu masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Vic tahu mereka saling mencintai malah mungkin cinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin lebih besar daripada cinta Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Sejak namja itu mengenal Sungmin, hampir bisa dipastikan senyum lebar selalu bertengger di bibir tebalnya. Victoria sangat senang mendengarnya. Ya, mendengarnya. Karena waktu itu dia masih di Cina dan hanya mengetahui perkembangan sepupu tersayangnya itu dari Kim Heechul – Eomma Kyuhyun yang adalah adik kandung dari Eomma Vic.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar ungkapan protes Vic. Kyuhyun kini hanya tertunduk lesu. Wajah tampannya terlihat 'mellow'. Ekspresi penuh kesedihan itu sukses membuat Victoria menjadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tak cepat emosi. memang payah dalam hal seperti ini dan seharusnya dia membantu namja itu.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Kyu?"

.

".."

.

"Pernikahanmu sudah akan memasuki tahun ke-2 dan sampai sekarang kau belum pernah menyentuhnya? Apa masalahmu?" Vic melembutkan nada suaranya namun tetap terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Aku tak mau dia kecewa padaku, Noona. Aku tak sempurna. Aku takut dia akan membanding-bandingkan aku dengan kedua mantannya itu. Aku takut dia meninggalkanku..." ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

.

.

.

.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu." Ucap Vic mutlak.

"Eh?"

.

.

_'Apaaa?'_

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

"Pernikahanmu sudah akan memasuki tahun ke-2 dan sampai sekarang kau belum pernah menyentuhnya? Apa masalahmu?" Perkataan Vic noona menghantam telak hatiku. Jangankan menyentuhnya. Bertegur sapa dengannya saja aku gugup. Lidahku mendadak mengejang saat mataku melihat wajah cantiknya.

Sejak malam pertama pernikahanku sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan banyak rencana untuk 'menawan'nya, namun ketakutan ini kian hebat bergemuruh dalam pikiranku membuatku bimbang. Aku tak percaya diri. Sungguh aku tak ingin dia meninggalkanku hanya karena 'hal itu'.

"Aku tak mau dia kecewa padaku, Noona. Aku tak sempurna. Aku takut dia akan membanding-bandingkan aku dengan kedua mantannya itu. Aku takut dia meninggalkanku..." suaraku terdengar sangat lemah. Jujur aku sangat takut membayangkan dirinya menghilang dari hidupku.

.

Bicara tentang mantan kekasih. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah punya kekasih karena dari dulu 'penyimpangan' yang kualami ini membuatku menolak keberadaan yeoja manapun. Terlebih dengan penderitaan yang kualami semakin membuatku menutup diri dari namja ataupun yeoja yang ingin mendekat. Sampai saat eomma memperlihatkan foto kelinci manis itu padaku.

Matanya yang bulat, pipinya yang gembul serta kulitnya yang putih telah berhasil mendetakkan jantungku yang dulu sempat mati. Belum lagi bibir shape-M nya yang terlihat kenyal, manis dan merah alami itu mampu membuat sesuatu di bagian selatan sana menegang. Ouch! Membayangkannya membuatku panas.

.

Sungmin-kelinciku. Dari informasi yang kudapat setelah berbulan-bulan mengintainya ternyata dia sosok yang sangat memukau. Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya membuat dirinya hampir selalu dikelilingi oleh namja maupun yeoja yang juga sempurna. Dari info itu aku sangat bersyukur karena dia juga 'sepertiku' namun yang membuatku resah adalah sosok dari namja yang kutahu dulu pernah bersamanya. Lee Donghae dan Choi Siwon. Dua namja sempurna dengan paras menawan dan tubuh athletis - yang pasti tanpa cela - pernah singgah dalam hidup Sungmin dan pernah saling mencinta. Aku merasa terpuruk. Aku makin takut dia meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti.

.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu." Ucap Vic tiba-tiba yang membuatku terperangah.

.

"Eh?" apa maksudnya itu? Kuharap aku salah dengar.

.

"Dia bisa saja meninggalkanmu jika kau masih saja terus begini. Ayolah Cho, semua juga tahu. Kesabaran seseorang itu memang tak berbatas, namun bisa habis ketika emosi mulai ikut campur di dalamnya. Dia hanya namja biasa, Kyu. Bukan malaikat yang akan selalu betah menunggumu. Dia butuh kepastian." Vic noona terus bicara tanpa sadar jika aku kini makin terpuruk.

.

**Aku makin merasa bersalah!**

**Aku tak berguna!**

.

.

.

.

Victoria menggenggam erat sebelah jemari tanganku. Matanya terus menatap dalam manik obsidian milikku.

.

.

"Kyu...dengar. Dengarkan noona baik-baik. Lukamu mungkin bisa menutup walau kini meninggalkan bekas permanen, tapi apa kau tahu luka yang menganga di hati Sungmin akan selalu terbuka dan tak akan pernah bisa menutup jika kau terus menyakitinya seperti ini."

.

.

"A-aku...aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, Noona." Aku spontan membantahnya. Sungguh aku tidak pernah ingin menyakiti kekasih hatiku itu.

"Memang kau tak pernah melakukannya secara sengaja, Kyu. Tapi kau mengukirnya sedikit demi sedikit secara tidak sengaja. Perbaiki itu. Sembuhkan lukanya dengan cintamu."

Aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat sekarang. _'Apa iya aku telah membuat luka itu padamu, Min?'_

_ ._

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Noona...?" Owh...wajahku sekarang sepertinya benar-benar tak layak dilihat. Aku terus memelas dari tadi.

.

"Sentuh dia...bukan hanya raganya, tapi juga hatinya. Setiap orang yang menikah, terutama pihak perempuan ataupun _yang seperti_ Sungmin, pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia jika dirinya telah dimiliki secara utuh oleh sang suami atau orang yang mereka cintai karena itulah yang menjadi dambaan mereka. Perasaan berbunga-bunga itu akan terus mereka ingat sampai kapanpun. Bahkan aku saja masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang..." Victoria makin menggenggam erat tanganku seolah menyalurkan berjuta keyakinan kedalam jiwa rapuhku ini.

.

"Aku—a-aku...aku belum siap, Noona. Aku...aku takut memulainya..."

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

"Aku—a-aku...aku belum siap, Noona. Aku...aku takut memulainya..."

.

Kyuhyun tertunduk malu ketika mengatakannya. Wajahnya merah padam. Posisinya sebagai seme tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk lebih berani pada sang uke. Seharusnya dia tinggal mengatakannya pada Sungmin dan 'memintanya'. Namun, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak sanggup. Dia terlalu takut.

.

**'Pletak'**

.

Sebuah jitakan full power mendarat dengan sempurna di ubun-ubun Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu meringis dan gemetar menahan sakit. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Cantik dari Cina - Song Qian.

.

"Appo! Noona!" ringis Kyuhyun.

"Itu untuk mengeluarkanmu dari dunia ke-baboan-mu itu. Mendaratlah di dunia nyata dengan cepat. Besok kutunggu di restoran biasa jam 11."

"Ak...-"

"Aku tak peduli apapun urusan kantormu. Temui aku jam 11 di sana dan aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang menarik padamu. Dan kupastikan itu...sangat...-Hot." Bisik Vic di telinga Kyuhyun yang kini hanya menganga dan melongo sambil masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Hhh...Kyuppil Babo...ya sudah...aku mau shopping dulu. Khusus hari ini aku tidak menyuruh kau menemaniku. Sebaiknya kau urus dirimu dulu. Siapkan untuk besok."

.

".."

.

"Aku pergi dulu...Bye." setelah itu si cantik Cina langsung melenggang dengan gemulainya keluar dari cafe meninggalkan seorang namja babo yang masih melongo.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

Setelah menemui Vic noona, aku langsung kembali lagi kekantorku. Terus melanjutkan kesibukan yang sebenarnya ku cari-cari sendiri demi mengalihkan pikiranku dari sang terkasih.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Di saat para karyawan lain sudah pulang, namun aku, Presiden Direktur Sparkyu Coorporation, masih betah duduk di kursi kerjaku dengan tumpukan dokumen yang membuat perut mual. Sebenarnya aku bisa meneruskannya di rumah atau esok hari karena tidak ada satupun proposal mendesak untuk minggu ini. Tapi aku lebih memilih mengabaikan tumpukan itu dan sibuk dengan aktivitasku sendiri. Game? _Certainly not_ ! Aku punya yang lebih penting dari itu sejak aku mengenal 'dirinya'.

.

Selama lebih dari 3 jam terakhir, mataku hanya fokus menonton video ketika acara resepsi pernikahanku, pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali bibirku ini menyunggingkan senyum. Ya, setiap melihat wajahnya dalam video itu, aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Berbagai macam ekspresi wajah manisnya terekam dalam video yang di ambil oleh eomma-ku waktu itu.

.

Suara tawanya

.

Senyumnya

.

Bibir mungilnya yang menggerutu ketika eomma-ku fokus pada wajahnya.

.

Matanya rubahnya yang berbinar ketika melihat ku bernyanyi

.

Pipi gembulnya yang menggoda ketika makan...

.

.

Ya Tuhan, kata-kata seperti apa lagi yang harus kutunjukkan untuk menggambarkan kesempurnaan namja itu. Aku begitu mencintainya. Bahkan di setiap helaan nafasku, aku selalu menyebut namanya dalam hati. Aku rela meninggalkan semua, asal dia bisa bersamaku selamanya. Sungguh aku mencintainya.

.

.

"Ah, kau menangis sayang...?" Aku tersenyum sendu melihat airmata Sungmin ketika pemberkatan pernikahan kami telah selesai dan aku mencium bibirnya. Sebenarnya aku sangat gugup saat itu, namun kekalutan yang kurasakan membuatku memasang ekspresi wajah yang seolah-olah terpaksa.

"Apa kau bahagia, Minnie-ah?" aku mem-pause video itu saat kulihat Sungmin tersenyum tulus kearahku ketika kami telah berciuman dan aku? Lagi-lagi mengabaikannya...

"Hiks...mianhae...jeongmal mianhaeyo..." ku peluk erat i-pad hitam itu ketika tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan segala sikap dinginku pada Sungmin yang selama ini telah mencurahkan rasa cintanya padaku. Aku menangis.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis, aku terkejut ketika bunyi getaran ponselku terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga. Ternyata aku tertidur menyandarkan kepalaku di meja sambil masih memeluk i-pad ku. Aku bangkit dan segera mematikan alarm ponselku.

"10 malam. Waktunya pulang." Gumamku lirih. Segera kumasukkan semua barang-barangku yang berhamburan di meja kedalam tas. Setelah merapikan penampilanku, aku segera keluar dari ruangan besar itu dan melangkah menuju parkiran mobil.

"Aku pulang, Minnie jagiya..."

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Kyuhyun sampai di rumah mewahnya hampir pukul 11 malam. Setelah memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

.

_'Cklek'_

_._

Tak ada salam apapun ketika pintu itu terbuka. Baik dari Kyuhyun maupun penghuni dalam rumah itu – Sungmin

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya kelantai 2 dan masuk dalam kamarnya.

.

**Gelap.**

.

_'Pasti Sungmin sudah tidur'_ batin Kyuhyun. Namja itu segera membuka jas dan menaruh tas kerjanya. Sesekali dia melirik kearah namja mungil yang kini tengah meringkuk dengan damai. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang lembut membuat Kyuhyun kini bisa melihat betapa cantiknya wajah itu walaupun sedang tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti dengan piyama, Kyuhyun merangkak ke sisi ranjang sebelah Sungmin. Ditatapnya lekat wajah manis itu. Tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun mengucap syukur dalam hati karena namja manis itu adalah miliknya.

.

"Kau indah, jagiya..." diusapnya pipi chubby itu pelan.

.

**Deg**

.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika jemarinya merasakan sedikit dingin dan basah dari pipi itu. Kyuhyun makin mencondongkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di sana.

.

_Airmata_

.

Bekas aliran airmata dan bahkan airmata yang masih hangat menghiasi pipi mulus itu. Kyuhyun tercekat. Apalagi kini Kyuhyun dapat melihat dari mata yang tengah terpejam itu ternyata masih mengalirkan bulir beningnya.

Dada Kyuhyun serasa dihantam kayu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Tangan yang tadi mengelus pipi Sungmin kini bergetar hebat.

.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, Minnie-ah? Apa yang membuatmu bersedih?"

.

"Jangan buang air matamu untukku yang pecundang ini, Minnie-ah. Jangan menangisiku. Hiks..hiks..kumohon...janganlah menangis."

.

Kyuhyun terus menangis melihat airmata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup lembut kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih terus berurai airmata. Rasa asin yang tesesap di indera perasanya tak lagi dipedulikan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya terus mengecup kedua mata itu dengan lembut sampai airmata itu berhenti mengalir.

.

Cup~

.

Dikecupnya hidung mungil itu dengan sayang.

.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayangku, jangan pernah menangis karenaku.

.

Cup..cup

.

Berlanjut ke kedua pipi tembam itu.

.

"Aku menyayangimu..."

.

Cup

.

Turun ke dagu mungil Sungmin

.

"Jangan pernah meragukanku..."

.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin sejenak sebelum mengecup bibir mungil itu.

.

Chu~

.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo,,,nae sarang..." segera setelah mengatakannya, Kyuhyun kembali memagut bibir Sungmin dalam pagutan yang lebih menuntut namun tetap lembut. Lumatan demi lumatan diberikan Kyuhyun pada bibir merah itu sambil terus merapalkan mantra cintanya.

.

"Eungghhngg..." Lenguhan pelan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari perbuatannya.

.

"Ommo...apa yang kulakukan? Babo!" Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri dan setelahnya tangan itu kembali mengusap pipi dan surai lembut Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah bosan mencintaiku..."

.

Cup~

.

Setelah mengecup sayang dahi Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah namja mungil itu namun dengan membelakanginya. Rasa sesak di dadanya kembali terjadi membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Bukan sesak karena sakit fisik. Namun karena siksaan batinnya. Kyuhyun-pun kembali tertidur dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hati.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

Hari ini seperti yang dijanjikan kemarin. Aku menunggu noona Cina itu di restoran yang telah ditentukannya sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Sudah hampir 1 jam aku menunggunya namun batang hidungnya yang mancung itu tak kunjung terlihat.

.

"Aishh...keterlaluan. bisa-bisanya dia membuatku menunggunya seperti orang bodoh." Bagaimana tidak seperti orang bodoh jika sedari tadi aktivitasku hanya celingak-celinguk memanjangkan leherku hanya demi melihat kedatangannya namun apa yang kudapat? Hanya pegal yang mendera, sedangkan wajahnya tak juga terlihat.

"Nenek lampir sialaaaannnn..." Aku mengaduk-aduk penuh emosi jus jeruk yang kupesan hingga beberapa tetes sukses muncrat keluar dari gelasnya.

.

**'Plaakk'**

.

"Yya! Siapa yang kau sebut nenek lampir, hah? Bocah tengik!

.

Aku tak menggubris amarahnya. Aku lebih sibuk mengusap pucuk kepalaku yang sepertinya tadi baru saja kena hantaman tas mahalnya yang berat itu. Entah apa isinya.

.

"Yya! Mengapa kau terlambat, eoh? Aku hampir garing menunggumu di sini!" teriakku murka. Namun bukannya takut, yeoja Cina ini malah mencibirku.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin mendengar suara sumbangmu itu berteriak tak berguna. Maafkan aku, tadi aku sibuk mencari benda ini." Kulihat sekarang Vic noona merogoh tas merahnya dan tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Secara tak sadar, akupun jadi ikut memperhatikan gerakannya. "Apa yang kau cari?" tanyaku antusias soalnya sedari tadi barang yang dia cari tak kunjung di tunjukkannya padaku. Aku penasaran.

.

.

"Ah! Dapat! "

.

.

Aku berjengit kaget dan sontak mundur kebelakang akibat aksi jerit dadakannya.

"Aisshh..pelankan suaramu. Kita bukan di hutan" ucapku sambil mengelus dada.

.

.

Yeoja itu tampak tak menanggapi gerutuanku. Sekarang malah sibuk tersenyum menyeringai sambil menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya. Isshhh, mengapa yeoja ini tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali? Cih!

.

.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" Kini kulihat Victoria menunjukkan sesuatu tepat di depan wajahku.

.

Benda itu berbentuk seperti kemasan Lem Alt*co, namun ukurannya sangat kecil. Tingginya mungkin hanya sekitar 3cm dengan lebar yang hanya sekitar 1cm. Dari kemasannya yang transparan, aku dapat melihat bahwa ada –kemungkinan- cairan di dalam benda itu. Tapi apa?

.

"Mwoya? Apa ini?" aku bertanya sambil memicingkan mataku menatap intens benda misterius itu.

.

.

_"Your Problem Solving..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

**Yey! Selesai juga part 1 Kyu's Heart ini...#prokprokprokprok**

**Jeongmal gamsahae buat yang dah setia repiu di WFYH Ming's Heart...Hyun terharu...hiks..hiks #lapingusdibajuKyunnie **

**Kyu's Heart ini juga maci dalam rate M cz ada 'iya-iya' na jg...so...yadongers, jangan pergi kemana-mana yah...tetep ma HyunChan disini...**

**.**

**Special Kisseu to:**

**RianaClouds, Paijem, nikyunmin, saltybear, WineKyuMin137, Kim Min Ah, PrincessPumpkinELF, .1, sitara1083, Fishy kece, Yefah Joyers Clouds, sitapumpkinelf, Cho Na Na, riesty137, pumpkinsparkyumin, SPREAD JOY137, diazzelf, Zahra Amelia, lenyclouds, reva kyuminelf, and ChoiShinYang**

**Serta peluk sayang buat seluruh chingu yang dah fav n follow FF Hyunnie...#cipok**

**Silent readers, saranghaeyo...Hyun masih menunggu kalian membuka kedok kalian di hadapan Hyun #eaaaa**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo honeyyyyyyy...!**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian...rifyu juseyo...**

**Review kalian benar-benar semangat buat Hyun...**

**#muach#**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Waiting for Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, Typo(s), pasaran, bisa NC ...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Aku mencintaimu dengan segala keterbatasan yang kupunya. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Meski tak pernah kusangka, cinta ini jugalah yang menyakitimu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik Hyun. Kyunnie punya na Ming. Ming punya na Kyunnie. HyunChan punya na Ming! #no bash**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Kau tahu ini apa?" Kini kulihat Victoria menunjukkan sesuatu tepat di depan wajahku._

_Benda itu berbentuk seperti kemasan Lem Alt*co, namun ukurannya sangat kecil. Tingginya mungkin hanya sekitar 3cm dengan lebar yang hanya sekitar 1cm. Dari kemasannya yang transparan, aku dapat melihat bahwa ada –kemungkinan- cairan di dalam benda itu. Tapi apa?_

_"Mwoya? Apa ini?" aku bertanya sambil memicingkan mataku menatap intens benda misterius itu._

_._

_._

_"Your Problem Solving..."_

* * *

**Kyu's Heart**

**- Should I ? -**

* * *

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

.

.

.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Kalimat Victoria barusan benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Benda apa itu sebenarnya?

.

.

"Benda ini adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membantumu. Aku dan Nickhun telah bersusah payah mendapatkannya." Yeoja cantik ini menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam genggaman namja yang kini masih terbengong-bengong menatapnya.

"Ingat, gunakan saat kau benar-benar terdesak. Saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya. Saat kau benar-benar menginginkannya." Gadis itu tetap mengoceh tanpa sekalipun memerhatikan ekspresi orang di depannya.

"Jangan sampai hilang, jangan sampai tumpah dan jangan ditaruh di tempat yang panas. Kau harus berhati-hati karena benda ini sangat mahal dan yang harus kau ingat lagi adalah...ini hanya sekali pakai." Ucap Victoria sambil sedikit berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun yang masih mematung.

"Kau harus ce-...

"YA! Hentikan dulu ocehanmu itu! Sedikitpun aku tak mengerti! Jelaskan padaku dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Sebenarnya benda apa ini?!" habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun menghadapi noona cantiknya ini.

"Eyy..Ya! pelankan suaramu itu. Aku bisa tuli nanti..." Victoria menggerutu sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

.

"Jelaskan se –ka –rang!" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Arraseo...arraseo...dengar..,..ini adalah obat."

"Obat?"

"Ne...dengan memasukkan cairan ini ke dalam mulut seseorang. Maka orang yang meminumnya akan kehilangan kesadaran dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Vic kini sedikit memelankan nada bicaranya sehingga dia dan Kyuhyun sekarang sama-sama sedikit merundukkan kepala mereka dan saling mendekat.

"Mwo? Terus apa hubungannya denganku, noona?" bisik Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram.

"Aisshh...baboya! Kau tahu, walau orang yang meminumnya hilang kesadaran namun itu hanya di sebagian fungsi otaknya saja. Syaraf lainnya akan tetap bekerja dan lagi...gairahnya akan meningkat." Vic kini tampak menyeringai.

.

"Seperti obat perangsang?

"_Exactly_, tapi bedanya orang itu akan lupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya selama dia tak sadarkan diri dan malah tidak akan pernah tahu apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jadi, kau minumkan ini pada Sungmin dan kau bisa menyentuhnya sepuas yang kau mau." Yeoja Cina itu mengerling genit kearah Kyuhyun dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

_Blush_

.

Merah padamlah wajah Cho Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti apa maksud dari Victoria. Otak yang dasarnya memang pervert itu kini mulai membayangkan berbagai adegan 'iya-iya' yang diharapkannya dapat di praktekkannya bersama dengan Sungmin.

.

_Plakk_

.

"Ya! Mengapa kau menamparku, noona?" ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi kanannya yang jadi korban kemulusan tangan Victoria

"Aku mual melihat ekspresi mesum-mu itu. Berhentilah membayangkan hal-hal konyol. Sebaiknya langsung kau 'lakukan' saja." Ujar Vic santai sambil menyesap teh aroma strawberry-nya. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak merasa malu dengan berbagai kalimat frontal yang diucapkannya.

Kyuhyun menatap benda mungil yang ada di tangannya itu. '_apa aku bisa melakukannya?a ku takut, apa tidak apa-apa aku melakukannya?'_. Sekelebat pemikiran itu mulai melintas di pikiran Kyuhyun.

.

.

_"Jika kau terus seperti ini, kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu."_

Tiba-tiba kalimat yang diucapkan Victoria terngiang.

.

.

_'Aku harus berubah. Harus. Aku mencintainya. Aku harus melakukannya.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Noona, gomawo. Tapi kurasa aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan mulai mengubah sikapku." Kyuhyun menyerahkan benda mungil itu kembali pada Victoria yang membuat gadis Cina itu malah menatap Kyuhyun kaget.

.

"Jinjjayo? Kau yakin, Kyu?" Vic menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun. Dia sungguh sangat kasihan dengan sepupunya ini. Dua tahun pernikahannya malah disia-siakannya begitu saja hanya dengan alasan yang menurut Victoria itu tak penting. Namun mengingat seberapa frustasi dan terpuruknya Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui bekas operasinya yang tak mau hilang itu membuat Victoria prihatin. Apalagi Kyuhyun mengetahui jika selama ini Sungmin selalu di dekati oleh namja-namja yang sempurna, hal itu makin membuat Kyuhyun tak percaya diri.

.

Jika kalian menyangka bekas luka itu hanyalah masalah kecil. Sebaiknya kalian pikirkan lagi. Apa yang kalian rasakan jika tubuh bagian depan kalian memiliki bekas menonjol dan berkerut dengan panjang hampir 30cm dan semakin lebar setiap tahunnya hingga menutupi hampir seluruh bagian sebelah kiri dadamu? Mengerikan bukan? Itulah yang dialami Kyuhyun. Kesalahan yang terjadi saat operasi menyebabkan luka itu membesar dan kini seperti bekas luka bakar yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

"Aku yakin, noona. Dan ku harap, aku bisa melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

.

"Ne, noona mengerti. Tapi bawalah dulu ini bersamamu. Jika kau membutuhkannya. Noona juga berharap kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, Kyu. Tapi jika kau belum bisa, kau bisa menggunakannya." Ujar Vic sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Sungguh Vic sangat menyayangi namja di depannya ini. Statusnya sebagai anak tunggal membuat dirinya kesepian dan rasa itu mulai menghilang ketika dia bertemu Kyuhyun saat namja itu berumur 5 tahun.

Victoria beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kini duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk.

"Kau pasti bisa Kyu. Noona yakin itu. Ini sudah hampir 2 tahun. Kau harus bisa melakukannya. Bahagiakan dia dan juga dirimu."

.

.

.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat Victoria. Betapa bersyukurnya dia akan kehadiran yeoja Cina itu. Sepertinya Tuhan masih memberkatinya.

.

"Gomawo, noona. Jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun di bahu Vic.

.

"Cheonman, Kyunnie...mulai dari sekarang, berusahalah untuk menjadi suami yang terbaik bagi Sungminnie. Jangan pernah meragukannya lagi. Arraseo?..."

.

"Ne, noona. Gomawo." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada Victoria.

"Aigoo...jangan memasang wajah menyebalkan itu di hadapanku. Bisa-bisa aku keguguran melihatnya." Vic mendengus sebal sambil berdecak sebal.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, noona. Karena anakmu nanti akan tampan dan jenius sepertiku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan _overselfconfidence_ sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Cih.

"Iyaiikkkss...jenius sepertimu sih oke, tapi jika tampan sepertimu? _No, thanks_. Aku tidak ingin dia nanti berwajah iblis sepertimu. Cukup satu saja iblis di dekatku di dunia ini. Yaitu kau"

"Yya! Dasar kau nenek tua!..."

"Mwoya? Nenek tua? Dasar bocah brengsek! Karena kau telah menghinaku, maka hari ini kau harus temani aku belanja dan membayar semua yang kubeli...JANGAN MENOLAK!..."

"Apa?! Yya! Aku tak mau! Aku tak –mmmhhhpphh..."

.

.

Umpatan Kyuhyun teredam ketika tiba-tiba Victoria membekap bibir sexy nya dengan telapak tangan dan memboyong paksa namja tampan itu keluar dari restoran setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja makan mereka.

-poorKyunnie-

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

Setelah menemani nenek tua itu belanja hampir 4 jam lamanya. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali kekantorku untuk – lagi-lagi- membuang waktuku percuma demi menjaga sedikit jarak dengan bunny boy. Ku selonjorkan kedua kakiku di atas sofa empuk dalam ruangan bergaya retro itu.

.

.

.

"Ahh...lelahnya. Kakiku sakit sekali." Ku gerak-gerakkan kakiku dengan gaya menendang keudara untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa kram yang kini melanda kedua bagian jenjangku itu.

"Aigoo...sakit sekali...ugghh..." aku beranjak dari sofa itu dan berjalan kearah lemari kecil di sudut ruangan. Tempatku biasanya menaruh beberapa barang pribadiku, mulai dari jas, kemeja, beberapa lembar kaos, jeans, celana dasar, dan juga...

.

"Hai, jagiya...kau sedang apa sekarang? Apa kuliahmu lancar? Kau masak apa hari ini, eum? Terimakasih kau selalu mencintaiku. Kau tahu, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk memperbaiki sikapku yang menurutmu menyebalkan ini. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku selama ini sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Aku terus menatap figura hitam yang terpajang rapi di dalam lemariku. Aku sengaja menggantungnya di sana. Ada banyak sekali gantungan dan tempelan foto dirinya di dalam lemari ini. Berbagai ekspresi menggemaskan dari wajah cantik itupun tak luput dari bidikan kameraku. Selalu kuabadikan walau tanpa disadarinya.

.

.

"Minnie-ah...mianhae...maafkan suamimu yang pengecut ini. Aku...aku benar-benar tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya...aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Tunggulah satu minggu lagi...Aku akan menjawab semua jawaban atas keraguanmu padaku selama ini." ku peluk erat figura itu di dadaku sambil memejamkan mata. Sungguh aku sangat mencintai sosok dalam foto itu. 'Istri' ku, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Pukul 11 malam, seperti biasanya Kyuhyun akan pulang kerumahnya setelah memperkirakan Sungmin sudah lelap tertidur di kamar mereka. Namja tampan itu membuka pintu tanpa mengucapkan salam sedikitpun. Diarahkannya tubuhnya menuju ruang makan di rumah mewah itu. Tampak berbagai hidangan makan malam–yang sudah pasti untuk dirinya- masih tersusun rapi di meja itu dengan ditutupi oleh sebuah tudung saji transparan.

.

"Masakanmu selalu yang terbaik, Min" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan beberapa potongan daging saos tiram itu kedalam mulutnya.

.

Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu. Di tak pernah menolak apapun yang dimasak Sungmin untuknya, namun dia juga tak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih sedikitpun pada Sungmin. Dia juga tahu bahwa istrinya itu selalu menunggunya hingga membuat kelinci manis itu jarang makan malam, namun sedikitpun Kyuhyun tak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan tanda khawatirnya pada sang istri membuat Sungmin makin bingung. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Kyuhyun padanya? Terkesan menerima namun juga menolak dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

Setelah mencuci semua perlengkapan makannya, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 2 – kamar mereka.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar.

.

**Gelap**

.

Warna itulah yang pertama kali menyapa indera visualnya. "Sungmin sudah tidur" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan gerakan mengendap-endap agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar sang terkasih tak terganggu. Ketika dia akan menaruh jasnya di dalam lemari, dia mendengar suara rintihan dari arah kamar mandinya. Kyuhyun terkejut.

.

"Apa itu?" gumam Kyuhyun dan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Telinganya difokuskan untuk lebih mendengar suara rintihan itu yang kini diiringi dengan isakan pelan.

.

Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. _'Ini sudah tengah malam, siapa yang menangis di kamar mandiku? Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan Sungmin dan kini Sungmin sedang tidur.' Eh Benarkah?'_

_ ._

Dengan langkah gemetar dan gejolak batin yang tak menentu, Kyuhyun melangkah kearah ranjangnya dan Sungmin. Kedua matanya menangkap adanya gundukan dalam selimut tebal itu yang diprediksinya sebagai Sungmin. Tangan kanannya terulur kearah gundukan itu dan memegangnya erat. Pikiran dan hatinya kompak menyuarakan untuk membuka selimut itu.

.

**1**

.

**2**

.

**3**

.

'Hup'

.

.

Segera disingkapkannya selimut tebal itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika yang didapatinya di dalam gundukan itu bukanlah Sungmin. Hanya sebuah bantal.

Peluh mulai mengucur di dahi Kyuhyun dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

.

'Hiks...hiks...engg...hiks...Kyuuu..~"

.

Lagi. Rintihan disertai isakan itu kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mematung tiba-tiba tersentak dan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandinya. Tidak tahu, hanya saja pikirannya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin dalam kondisi tidak baik.

.

**Brakk!**

.

Setelah membuka paksa pintu yang terkunci dari dalam itu, kini mata bulat Kyuhyun makin terbelalak ketika retinanya menangkap sosok Sungmin tengah terlentang di lantai kamar mandi dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

"Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun segera mendekati Sungmin dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menggendong bridal style tubuh mungil sedikit basah itu kemudian direbahkannya di atas ranjang mereka.

"Minnie-ah..waegurae? waeyo? Bicaralah, Minnie-ah! Katakan padaku ada apa!" Tanya Kyuhyun panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sungmin yang kini masih saja menangis dan mengerang.

"Sakit...hiks...sakit Kyu...hiks...sakit..." Sungmin merintih sambil terisak. Sekujur badannya sedikit mengejang.

"Apa...apa yang sakit Minnie-ah? Katakan...dimana yang sakit..." Kyuhyun mulai memijit seluruh kaki dan tangan Sungmin. Namja itu tampak sangat panik sekarang.

"Sakit...sakit..Kyu...hiks..." Sungmin mengarahkan tangan kanannya kebagian bokongnya yang juga sama basah dengan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tampak mengeryit heran. Namun segera dibawanya tubuh mungil Sungmin agar berbaring menyamping membelakanginya dan dengan cepat segera dilepaskannya celana piyama Sungmin. Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. _'Mungkinkah Minnie...'_

_ ._

Dan benar saja, saat celana itu telah turun sampai lutut Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat memar besar di bagian sekitar butt dan paha Sungmin. Bekas memar itu ada yang membiru dan ada yang masih merah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terjatuh, Min...?"

"Hiks...tadi aku berniat pipis, aku langsung berlari kekamar mandi ketika aku akan keluar, aku terpeleset dan...hiks...ini sangat sakit...hiks..." rintih Sungmin sambil berusaha memegang bagian belakang pahanya.

"Sudahlah, diam dulu disini, aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu." Tukas Kyuhyun kembali dengan nada datar dan ekspresi dinginnya, membuat Sungmin bergidik takut.

"Mi-mianhae..hiks...mianhae Kyu...tidak usah repot-repot...aku bisa mengambil obatnya sendiri..." ucap Sungmin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Namun, Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh itu agar berbaring kembali.

"Sudahlah...tunggu aku sebentar..." Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah untuk mengambil obat untuk luka memar Sungmin.

.

**Blam**

.

Ketika pintu kamar itu tertutup, Sungmin kembali menangis. Selain karena bagian belakangnya yang ngilu, kini hatinyapun merasakan demikian. Sungguh sikap suaminya yang dingin itu membuat Sungmin merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Mianhae, Kyu...hiks..."

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa sekotak besar peralatan P3K, sebaskom air hangat serta handuk kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Miringkan badanmu, Min..." ucap Kyuhyun langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang dan tanpa menyadari tatapan sedih Sungmin langsung memiringkan tubuh telentang itu agar membelakanginya, menaikkan kedua kaki pendek itu ke atas pahanya dan mulai menurunkan lagi celana Sungmin.

.

'_Set_'

.

Kyuhyun mengusapkan handuk yang sudah direndamnya dengan air hangat itu kebagian bokong Sungmin yang memar. Sungmin sedikit meringis. Rasanya sangat pedih. Mungkin ada beberapa luka lecet kecil di sana.

.

"Kyu...mi-mianhae...aku merepotkanmu...mi-..."

.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Diam dan jangan bergerak" tukas Kyuhyun langsung memutus kalimat Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan telaten mengompres memar itu kemudian mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri di bagian-bagian yang dirasa Kyuhyun perlu. Ditiup-tiupnya sebentar agar salep itu cepat mengering kemudian segera dinaikkannya underwear dan celana Sungmin yang tadi diturunkannya.

Sekilas dia melirik Sungmin, namja manis itu tampak masih menangis dan Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu.

"Sudah, kau boleh berbalik sekarang. Minumlah obat pereda nyeri di atas nakas itu, aku akan mengambilkan piyama baru untukmu."

.

Dengan mengangguk lemah, Sungmin segera membalikkan badannya menjadi telentang kembali kemudian dia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengambil obat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

.

_'Apa yang di dalam ini juga obat?'_ Sejenak Sungmin ragu ketika melihat sebuah benda aneh kecil berisi cairan bening di dekat gelas minumnya. Namun tanpa banyak basa basi, kelinci putih itu segera memakan obatnya dan meminum cairan di dalam tabung kecil itu lalu meneguk air minumnya dengan cepat. Dia takut jika Kyuhyun mendapatinya belum memakan obatnya, _'Kyuhyun sudah susah payah menyiapkannya, harus ku habiskan semua'_ begitulah pemikiran Sungmin.

Salahkan Kyuhyun yang terlalu lama tepekur di depan lemari pakaian mereka. Ketika melihat tumpukan piyama kelinci Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum-senyum aneh dan otaknya mulai berfantasi gila. Entah sudah berapa lama dia begitu dan ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dia melihat Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

.

"Bisa-bisanya dia tidur dengan pakaian basah begitu." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

.

"Hei, Sungmin-ah...ireona...ganti dulu baju dan celanamu itu. Aku sudah membawakan gantinya. " Kyuhyun menepuk pelan lengan Sungmin namun tidak ada tanggapan dari kelinci manis itu.

"Ya! Ireona palli..! Aku juga mengantuk, Sungmin-ah!" kali ini namja tampan itu menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Sungmin dengan sedikit kuat, namun masih saja tak ada tanggapan. Kyuhyun mulai frustasi, didudukkannya tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang samping Sungmin tidur. Diusapnya pelan rambut dan dahi Sungmin lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin.

.

.

"Jagiya, palli ireona...nanti kau bisa masuk angin jika tidur begini." Bisik Kyuhyun dan entah karena apa, kini namja tampan itu malah dengan berani mengemut pelan telinga kiri Sungmin dengan intens.

.

"Eunngghhh,...Enggh" Sungmin melenguh, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hiks...sakit...hiks...hiks..."

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa Sungmin menangis lagi? Apa lagi yang sakit? Setahu Kyuhyun obat yang di berikannya adalah obat mahal dengan efek yang sangat manjur, serta cepat bereaksi menghilangkan nyeri. Jadi apa sekarang masalahnya?

.

.

"Sakiitt...hiks..." Sungmin merintih. Kini keringat mulai mengucur di wajahnya. Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap keringat itu.

"Waeyo, Min. Apa yang sakit? Apa masih nyeri? Pedih? Katakan padaku..."

.

"Sakit...sakit...hiks...sakit..." Sungmin terus saja menangis dan merintih dengan mata terpejam.

.

"Min? Waeyo...? Min?" Kyuhyun gusar dan kembali menepuk pipi Sungmin dan lagi-lagi tak juga bisa membuat Sungmin membuka matanya. Kyuhyun bingung, lalu segera mencari bungkus obat nyeri yang tadi di makan Sungmin di kotak sampah yang terletak di bawah meja nakas itu bermaksud untuk melihat efek samping dari obat pereda nyeri yang diberikannya.

.

'_Deg_'

.

'ASTAGA!'

.

Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika dia menemukan benda kecil di dalam kotak sampah itu. Benda yang mirip dengan yang diberikan Victoria tadi siang padanya. Dan sekarang? ISINYA HABIS! Astaga...Kyuhyun gemetar dan secepat kilat dia menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengorek kantong jas yang tadi dipakainya.

.

'_Tak ada_!'

.

Obat itu kini tak ada di kantong jas Kyuhyun yang berarti benda itu tadi adalah...dan kini sudah...sudah...

.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku seceroboh ini? Arrkkhh!" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak. Obat yang memiliki efek lebih parah dari obat perangsang itu kini telah berada dalam perut Sungmin dan artinya...Sungmin...

"Kyu...hiks...Kyu...hiks..." Rintihan lirih itu kembali menerobos gendang telinga Kyuhyun membuat namja itu kembali menghampiri ranjang tempat Sungmin tengah tertidur dan terangsang.

Wajah putih Sungmin kini telah memerah. Kaki tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kepalanya terhempas kekanan dan kekiri serta aliran peluh kini membanjiri tubuhnya.

.

_'Gluk'_

.

Kyuhyun susah payah menelan salivanya. Kini Sungmin tengah dalam pengaruh obat perangsang itu dan melihat Sungmin yang menggeliat resah membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Kyuhyun menegang.

"Mi-Minnie...Minnie-ah..." dengan gemetar jemari Kyuhyun terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sungmin.

.

_'__**Panas**__'_

.

Itulah yang terasa saat jemari itu menyentuh wajah Sungmin yang telah merah sempurna.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah Sungmin dan betapa terkejutnya namja itu saat dia melihat sesuatu di tengah paha Sungmin kini menggembung.

.

"Sakittt...hiks...sakit...akkkhh!" Sungmin menjerit sambil menghentak-hentakkan kepalanya –tanpa sadar karena pengaruh obat.

.

"Eottokhae, Min...? Aku harus bagaimana? Harus bagaimana sekarang?" Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Pikirannya kalut. Bukannya dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk meredakan 'sakit' yang diderita Sungmin namun Kyuhyun bingung _apakah harus 'melakukannya' sekarang? Saat Sungmin tak sadarkan diri? Bolehkah?_ Itulah yang berkecamuk di kepala jenius Cho.

.

.

"Sakiiiittt...hiks...Kyuuu!" Sungmin terus mengerang menahan sakit. Kini tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak turun ke selangkangannya dan menyentuh juniornya dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

_'__**Ya Tuhan**__!'_

.

"Aku tak peduli lagi apa ini salah atau tidak. Yang penting sakitmu hilang, jagiya...maafkan kecerobohanku. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya dengan kasar." Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka bajunya. Dilepaskannya juga piyama Sungmin. Semuanya! Hingga kini Sungmin sukses naked total.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika melepas underwear Sungmin, junior mungil itu langsung mengacung dan tampak sedikit lelehan precum diatasnya. Kyuhyun terperangah. Segera dilepaskannya dan dilemparkannya underwear itu kesembarang arah. Tak perlu banyak tenaga melepasnya karena Sungmin sangat pasrah dan lemas karena obat dari Victoria itu dan kepasrahan Sungmin membuat libido Kyuhyun melonjak naik.

Setelah Sungmin naked, Kyuhyun melepaskan celana serta underwearnya sehingga diapun kini polos seperti Sungmin.

.

"Mianhae, jagiya...aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Aku janji. Maafkan aku."

.

.

Kyuhyun segera menindih tubuh polos Sungmin dan segera melumat bibir plum yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan penuh nafsu namun juga sangat lembut.

Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan Sungmin, memberikan keyakinan pada namja manis di bawahnya bahwa dirinya tak akan menyakiti Sungmin.

.

"Ahh~...mmhh..." Sungmin mendesah ketika lidah Kyuhyun kini telah masuk dan mengeksplor rongga mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Walaupun ini bukan french kiss pertamanya dengan Sungmin –karena Kyu sering mencuri ciuman Sungmin saat Sungmin tengah terlelap- namun mulut itu tetap terasa manis di lidah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terbuai.

.

"Minnie...cup~...kau sangat manis...engh...ccppkk" Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir itu dan mengesek-gesekkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna di kejantannya Sungmin yang kini juga tengah mengacung tinggi.

.

"Akkhh...Minnie~..." cumbuan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun berpindah ke dada polos Sungmin dan langsung mengemut nipple yang telah tegang itu dengan kuat. Sambil mengemut, tangannya mengelus dan meremas-remas nipple lainnya.

.

"Nngghh~ akkh..." desahan Sungmin makin terdengar keras ketika Kyuhyun kini menjilati perut Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar. Terus turun kebawah hingga kini Kyuhyun tepat berhadapan dengan junior mungil Sungmin yang tampak mengkilat karena lelehan precum.

.

"Ngh...ahh~ mmh~" langsung di masukkannya junior itu kedalam mulutnya dan dihisapnya dengan kuat memancing agar cairan Sungmin cepat keluar. Sungmin makin menggila. Badannya mengeliat hebat membuat Kyuhyun harus sedikit mencengkeram pinggang Sungmin, menahan agar junior mungil - yang kini telah berkedut hebat itu – tidak terlepas dari dalam mulutnya.

.

"Akkhh...ngghh...Akkkhh!" satu teriakan terakhir itu mengantarkan Sungmin pada orgasme perdananya. Lahar putihnya melesak masuk kedalam tenggorokan Kyuhyun dan membuat namja tampan itu menyeringai. Segera ditelannya habis cairan yang terasa manis dilidahnya itu kemudian merangkak naik melihat wajah Sungmin yang masih terengah-engah pasca orgasmenya.

.

.

"Bagaimana, sayang? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat di depan bibir Sungmin yang kini terbuka dengan erotisnya.

.

".."

.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Tentu saja. Efek obat itu benar-benar mengerikan. Sedikitpun Sungmin tak sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

.

.

"Aku telah menolongmu, jadi sekarang kau harus menolongku..." lirih Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

.

"Disini sakit, Min." Kyuhyun membawa tangan kiri Sungmin dan menaruhnya di atas juniornya yang telah keras dan tegang sejak tadi.

.

"Aku akan melakukannya langsung, jagiya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku..."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya ke single hole Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menaikkan kedua kaki namja itu ke pundaknya.

.

.

'Jlebs'

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berusaha memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole ketat Sungmin, akhirnya seluruh tubuh 'Little Cho' kini sukses bersarang dalam lubang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Sebenarnya dia bisa memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak, namun mengingat rasa bersalahnya pada Sungmin akhirnya namja tampan itu memilih bermain dengan sangat lembut. Bahkan kini Sungmin telah terlelap tanpa menyadari kedatangan 'Little Cho' dalam tubuhnya.

.

"Enngh,,ahh~...akh~..." tanpa menunggu aba-aba Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menggenjot lubang itu dan menghentaknya dengan kuat namun pelan (?).

.

"Oohh~...akhh...ngghhh..aakkhh" Kyuhyun terus menggeram saat dirasakannya dinding hole Sungmin menjepit kuat juniornya. Perih, namun juga nikmat.

.

"Ahh..akh...akkhh.."

.

"Akkkhhh...Minnieeehhh~" Setelah beberapa kali hentakan, akhirnya Kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya. Kyuhyun mengejang saat dirasakannya 'Little Cho' terus menembakkan spermanya jauh kedalam hole Sungmin dan sekarang sedikit lelehan putih itu mulai mengalir keluar dari hole Sungmin bersamaan dengan warna merah yang merupakan darah 'keperawanan' Sungmin.

"Haahh..~ hah~..hh...gomawo jagiyaah...gomawo..." Kyuhyun segera melepaskan juniornya dari hole Sungmin dan segera melangkah kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu membersihkan tubuh Sungmin, membereskan kekacauan di spreinya dan mengobati hole Sungmin.

"Walau kau tidak akan mengingatnya, tapi aku akan selalu mengingatnya, Min."

.

.

"Malam pertama kita"

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin yang kini sudah rapi dengan piyama barunya. Di kecupnya sebentar pipi mulus Sungmin sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun membelakangi namja itu.

.

.

"Jaljayo, yeobo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A-YO! WHAT'S UP..!**

**Hana**

**Dul**

**Set **

**We're one! Annyeong haseyo, HyunChan-imnida!**

**.**

**Gmn part 2 ini, chingudeul?**

**Hyun harap kalian masi berkenan meninggalkan review untuk kelangsungan cerita ini...**

**#**

**Special Kisseu to:**

**ayyuannisa.1, Maximumelf (good! , Cho Na Na, lenyclouds, nikyunmin, WineKyuMin137, riesty137, abilhikmah, Princess Pumkin ELF, sitara1083, Zahra Amelia, HyunShi, pumpkinsparkyumin, HARABEOJI, SPREAD JOY137, Love Clouds, Yefah Joyers Clouds, RianaClouds, Cholee137, vey900128, winecouple, and para Guest**

**Serta peluk sayang buat seluruh chingu yang dah fav n follow FF Hyunnie...#cipok**

**Silent readers, saranghaeyo...Hyun masih menunggu kalian membuka kedok kalian di hadapan Hyun #eaaaa**

**.**

**Hyun gak minta yang mahal-mahal, just tinggalkan rifyu kalian y sebagai tanda mata buat Hyun. Hyun senang jika banyak yang kaci rifyu cz ntu semangat buat Hyun. So...Mind to review?**

**.**

**Gomawo buat pemirsa sekalian...**

**Byebye...c u in PART 3...^^**

_**BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL! SALAM KMS JOYERS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Waiting for Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, Typo(s), pasaran, bisa NC ...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything! Bagi yang gak suka, please jangan dibaca. Hyun mohon!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Aku mencintaimu dengan segala keterbatasan yang kupunya. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Meski tak pernah kusangka, cinta ini jugalah yang menyakitimu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik Hyun. Kyunnie punya na Ming. Ming punya na Kyunnie. KyuMin sah milik KMS JOYer's**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Walau kau tidak akan mengingatnya, tapi aku akan selalu mengingatnya, Min."_

_._

_._

_"Malam pertama kita" _

_._

_._

_Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin yang kini sudah rapi dengan piyama barunya. Di kecupnya sebentar pipi mulus Sungmin sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun membelakangi namja itu._

_._

_._

_"Jaljayo, yeobo..." _

_._

_._

* * *

**Kyu's Heart**

**- I'm Crazy For You -**

* * *

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku pergi kekantor saat Sungmin masih lelap tertidur. Cuaca yang sangat dingin pagi itu membuatku menggigil. Aku pergi dengan kendaraan umum karena mobilku ternyata rusak dan aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengantarnya nanti siang ke bengkel. Untungnya, karena aku pergi pagi jadi aku tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lainnya hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Bus pertama pagi ini terasa sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku dan 3 penumpang yang lain yang semuanya anak sekolah. _'Apa sekarang tidak kepagian untuk pergi sekolah?'_begitu pikirku ketika melihat anak-anak sekolah itu berada dalam bus sepagi ini.

Setelah menempuh sekitar 1 jam perjalanan dengan 2 kali transit bus akhirnya aku sampai di kantorku yang tercinta. Hufh...malasnya. Cuaca yang dingin membuat mood ku berada dalam kondisi buruk.

.

.

"Ah, selamat pagi Tuan Cho. Ruangan Anda sudah saya bersihkan." Begitu kata cleaning service kantor ku. Bapak tua itu sudah sangat hafal dengan jam kedatanganku sehingga dia selalu membersihkan ruanganku terlebih dahulu ketika dia sampai kekantor ini.

"Ne, gamsahamnida, Kangin-ssi." Jawabku sopan sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit padanya kemudian aku segera masuk kedalam ruanganku.

"Hhh...pagi yang menyebalkan..." gerutuku sambil melepaskan jas dan bersandar lelah di kursiku.

Tak sengaja mataku menatap kearah kalender yang berdiri di atas meja kerjaku.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun pernikahan kita, Min. Apa yang harus kuberikan padamu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku mengambil selembar foto Sungmin yang kusimpan rapi dalam laci mejaku. Kelinci manis itu tengah tersenyum sambil melahap ice cream conenya bersama Lee Hyukjae, tetangga kami.

.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Aku tahu mereka berteman akrab. Bahkan keduanya seperti adik-kakak. Dan sejujurnya aku sudah sangat sering di ceramahi oleh suaminya Hyukjae –_yang juga mantan kekasih Sungmin saat SMP_- yang berwajah Nemo itu perihal sikapku yang sangat dingin pada Sungmin. Namun aku hanya bisa menanggapi segala ocehan orang itu dengan diam. Aku malu jika harus mengatakan alasanku sebenarnya pada namja yang seharusnya kupanggil 'Hyung' itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi...aku tak percaya diri.

.

.

.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat aku mendapati kini Kim Taeyeon, sekretarisku, telah berdiri dengan anggun tepat di depan mejaku. Aku yang terkejut segera menyimpan kembali foto Sungmin kedalam laci dan menutupnya dengan sedikit keras.

.

"Ekhem...mm...ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat se-wibawa mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

.

"Kim Taeyeon, ada apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi, kali ini aku menekankan setiap kata yang kuucap agar yeoja pintar di depanku ini berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya seperti itu. Aku tak kuat.

.

"Ah...ne...mianhae, Sajangnim. Ini ada beberapa dokumen yang harus Anda periksa dan tanda tangani." Ucap yeoja itu sambil menyodorkan beberapa map padaku.

.

.

.

"A-anu...maaf, tapi apakah Anda ada masalah, Sajangnim? Dari kemarin saya melihat Anda sepertinya sedang bingung." Nada suara Taeyeon tiba-tiba berubah lirih dan sedikit gugup saat mengucapkannya. Inilah yang aku suka dari sekretarisku. Orangnya ramah, sopan, perhatian, baik hati dan pekerja keras. Aku sangat bangga padanya. Tapi jangan pernah kalian berpikir aku mencintainya. Hati, jiwa, dan ragaku hanya milik Sungmin seorang!.

"Aniyo...gwenchana. aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum manis kemudian berpura-pura sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen darinya.

"Ta-tapi...-"

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang harus kau sampaikan, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ucapku memotong kalimat yeoja itu tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun. Memang terdengar sedikit kasar namun itulah stok kalimat pengusiran paling halus yang tersedia dalam otakku.

"Ah...ne..ne...mianhae, Sajangnim. Saya permisi dulu." Ujarnya lalu keluar dari ruanganku.

.

.

Setelah dia menutup pintu, aku kembali menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi hitam itu. Mendongakkan kepalaku dan memejamkan mata bermaksud untuk membayangkan wajah manis Sungmin agar mood ku kembali membaik. Namun apa yang terjadi, sekelebat bayangan aktivitasku semalam malah melintas hilir mudik di pikiranku membuatku dengan paksa membuka mata dan segera bangkit dari kursi.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir dalam ruanganku untuk melenyapkan bayangan penyatuan tubuhku dan Sungmin semalam.

.

.

"Aisshh...Sungmin-ah...kau membuatku gila!"

.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Sore hari, ketika Kyuhyun tengah dalam kondisi _workaholic mode on_, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan segera kembali ke dunia nyata. Segera diambilnya ponsel di atas meja itu dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

.

"Yeoboseoyo?"

.

_"Kyunnie...hari ini temani aku belanja ne...jeballllll~"_

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung kemudian segera melihat siapa yang tengah meneleponnya dan seketika matanya membulat.

.

"Aisshh! Tidak bisa! Aku sedang kerja, Noona! Seret saja suami manjamu itu untuk menemanimu. Aku sibuk!" ucap Kyuhyun ketus sambil terus menekuni pekerjaannya.

.

_"Issh, jebal jagiya...apa kau tak kasihan dengan Noonamu ini? berjalan sendirian dalam kondisi hamil muda ditengah cuaca panas tanpa tahu harus menggunakan angkutan umum yang mana belum lagi harus berdesak-desakan dalam kereta. Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali kau anakku. Ahjussi mu ternyata sangat kejam."_ Ucap Victoria dengan suara yang didramatisir yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berkedut sebal.

.

"Aissh! Oke! Oke! Aku akan menemanimu. Jam berapa kau mau pergi?! Dimana aku harus menjemputmu?! Aku tidak bawa mobil, jadi kita pergi naik taksi saja!" Kyuhyun menggeram murka. Dengan bodohnya dia luluh.

.

_"Menjemputku? Ani...aku yang akan menjemputmu. Setengah jam lagi. Dikantormu!"_ jawab Vic santai.

.

"Mwo? Menjemputku? Bukannya tadi kau bilang..."

.

_"Hehe...aku bawa mobil, jagiya...tenang saja. Aku tahu mobilmu ada dibengkel jadi kali ini aku akan menjemputmu kekantor."_ Jawab yeoja cantik itu riang.

.

"Mwooo? Ya! Kau membohongiku!"

.

_"Membohongimu? Aku hanya bilang 'berjalan sendirian dalam kondisi hamil muda ditengah cuaca panas tanpa tahu harus menggunakan angkutan umum yang mana belum lagi harus berdesak-desakan dalam kereta', tapi aku tak bilang kalau aku tak bawa mobilkan? Ckckck. Otak jeniusmu tampaknya benar-benar sudah membatu."_

_ ._

"Hhh...sudahlah...aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Kutunggu di kantorku."

.

**Pip**

Dengan nistanya Kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari sang penelepon. Benar-benar **sopan**.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berakhir mengenaskan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dengan kedua tangan penuh kantong-kantong yang entah apa saja isinya. Kakiku terasa mau lepas. Sangat lelah. Namun yeoja berisik ini masih saja hilir mudik kesana-kemari dengan penuh semangat tanpa kenal lelah sedikitpun. Sedangkan aku?

.

.

"Noona...ini sudah malam...aku lelah..." Sungguh aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Keringat bercucuran di tubuhku. Tanganku perih menjinjing kantong-kantong berat menyebalkan ini.

"Uhh...Kyunnie...noona masih mau belanja...lagipula sekarang juga baru jam 8. Kau ini payah sekali..." ujar Vic sambil terus melenggang melangkah di depanku.

"Akkhh..ak-aku...aku lapar, noona." Demi seluruh lekuk tubuh Sungmin, perutku sekarang meraung-raung minta diisi, tapi yeoja di depanku ini malah tak menyadarinya sama sekali, terlebih tadi siang aku melewati jam makanku karena sibuk. Dan sekarang, jam 8 malam! Perutku melilit!.

.

.

"No-noona..." suaraku makin terdengar lirih. Mataku berkunang-kunang.

"Aihh..ne-ne-ne-neeeee...kajja kita makan sekarang." Yeoja berisik itu langsung menyeretku ke restoran dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu. Aigoo...akhirnya...

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Setelah memakan seporsi besar Spaghetti seafood, aku langsung memesan double ice cream coklat vanila dan waffle. Omooo...aku benar-benar lapar! Victoria hanya melongo menatapku. Makanannya terabaikan. _Apa wajahku terlihat tampan saat makan?_ Haha...

.

.

.

"Waeyo, noona? Tak pernah lihat orang makan, eoh?" lama-lama aku jengah juga ditatap seperti itu.

"Aniya, hanya saja...kau...sedikit...mengerikan..." jawab Vic sambil memandangku lekat-lekat.

Aku terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Noona, malam ini aku yang akan menraktirmu..." ucapku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Mwo? Apa Kyu? Aku tak salah dengar kan? Kau tak demam kan?" Vic membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar...hei, aku bukan orang sepelit yang kalian kira. Aku justru sangat dermawan. Contohnya saja, aku mau menraktir yeoja menyebalkan di depanku ini...hahaha...

"Eiiiiyyy...sudahlah noona. Tinggal meng '_iya'_ kan saja apa susahnya sih? Ini ungkapan terimakasihku padamu." Jawabku sambil terus memakan eskrim porsi besar yang tadi kupesan.

"Mwo? Memang ada apa? " Kini Vic menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

"Noona...kau tahu...semalam...emmm..aku...hehehe..." aku spontan tersenyum dan terkekeh mengingat '_aktivitas'_ semalam.

"Ya! Berhenti tersenyum mesum! Cepat katakan ada apa?" Vic membentakku sambil mengacung-acungkan garpunya kearahku..._isshh...dasar nenek lampir!_

.

.

.

"Noona...semalam aku...hehe...aku...sudah 'melakukannya' dengan Sungmin" aku mendadak tersipu malu saat mengatakannya yang membuatku langsung menunduk dan memain-mainkan eskrimku sambil senyum-senyum.

.

.

Semenit, tak ada tanggapan dari yeoja Cina itu. Saat aku mendongak, aku hanya melihatnya melongo kearahku...diam membatu. Yah, _time controller_ sepertinya tengah beraksi menghentikan aliran waktu gadis cina ini.

.

.

"Noona? Noona? "

.

".."

.

"Yya! Noon-

.

"Kyaaaaa! Chukhae nae Kyunnie..." Vic menjerit histeris menghampiriku dan langsung menerjang memeluk tubuh kurusku hingga hampir terjengkang.

"Noonaahh...se-ssaakk..." Aku sungguh kaget dibuatnya. Pelukannya di leherku sangat erat sampai rasanya mencengkeram saluran nafasku...

.

.

"Ah..ne..ne...mianhe...Noona senang sekali...hohoho, akhirnya...Eotte? bagaimana rasanya? Menyenangkan bukan?" ucap Vic menyeringai mesum padaku...Hhh~ aku sedikit menyesal telah memberitahunya.

"Mmm...menyenangkan dan...hehe...isshhh, noona! Jangan membuatku malu!" omoo, pasti wajahku memerah sekarang. Aigooo...

"_Whatever_. Yang jelas, kau sekarang sudah benar-benar memilikinya. Chukhae, Cho babo." Ujar Vic kembali memelukku. Aku hanya diam. _Bagaimana jika dia bertanya tentang obat itu? Apa yang harus kukatakan, padahal aku berniat tidak akan menggunakannya._

"Tunggu dulu..." Vic melepas pelukannya di leherku dan menatapku tajam.

"Kau mendapatkannya dengan '**caramu**' atau dengan '**caraku**'?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata menatapku.

.

**_Tuh kan!_**

**_Eottokae?!_**

_ ._

"Noo-noona, sebenarnya..."

.

Akupun dengan terpaksa menjelaskan kronologi kejadian kemarin malam pada Victoria. Kujelaskan sedetail-detailnya pada yeoja itu. Aku tak ingin berbohong padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Jadi semuanya karena tak sengaja?" Vic membelalakkan matanya dengan ekpresi wajah yang tegang.

"Ne, noona...aku juga tak tahu jika Sungmin meminum obat itu. Aku tak sengaja meletakkan benda itu di dekat obatnya." Aku menunduk tak berani menatap Victoria. _Matilah aku!_ Begitu pikirku.

.

"Hhh~ sudahlah. Percuma marah-marah padamu. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu yang payah itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga seceroboh itu, hah? Kau benar-benar...aissh...sudahlah. Yang penting kau sudah berani melakukannya. Noona senang, Kyu. "

.

Vic mengusap pelan pipiku kemudian mendongakkan wajahku agar menatapnya.

.

"Lain kali kau harus melakukannya dengan usahamu sendiri. Arraseo? "

.

"Neeee...~" jawabku manja sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Vic mengusap sayang pucuk kepalaku. Haha, menyenangkan dimanja olehnya.

.

.

.

"Noona...ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucapku ketika Vic sedang memakan puding coklatnya.

.

"Mwoya?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah.

"Minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahanku dan Sungmin. Menurut noona kira-kira apa yang harus kuberikan padanya? Apa yang harus kulakukan, noona?" aku menatap polos padanya sambil menopang daguku di atas meja dengan kedua tanganku.

Vic spontan tersedak. _Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?_

.

"Ya! Masalah seperti itu apakah harus aku juga yang memikirkannya?! Sebenarnya yang suami Sungmin itu aku atau kau?!" Aku kaget dan mundur kebelakang. Lagi-lagi yeoja ini mengamuk. Sepertinya itu hobinya.

"Noona! Berhentilah berteriak. Aku hanya bertanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan." Jawabku berusaha dengan tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

.

"Aigo, aigooo...nae baby, jangan kau tiru sifat ahjussi-mu yang babo ini, arraseo? Dia benar-benar payah!" ucap Vic sambil mengelus-elus perutnya

"Aku akan terus berdoa agar anakmu sepertiku!" ucapku menggeram. Aku sedikit kesal melihatnya mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu sambil terus menjelek-jelekkanku.

**_Hei! Itu calon keponakanku. Apa jadinya jika dia nanti tak menghormatiku?! Issh!_**

"Andwae! Malddo andwae! Anak ini tak boleh sepertimu. Titik!"

"Terserahlah! Tapi aku serius noona. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku memelas.

.

.

Victoria terdiam sepertinya yeoja ini tengah berpikir tentang apa yang harus kulakukan pada Sungmin di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami nanti.

.

"Berikan dia sesuatu yang dia inginkan selama ini." aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Apa? Apa yang harus kuberikan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mana kutahu. Itu urusanmu. Bersikaplah sebagai seme sejati. Pahami isi hati ukemu. Jangan bergantung terus padaku. Cobalah dengan usahamu sendiri."

.

Aku terdiam. Dia benar. Aku harus berusaha sendiri. Tak mungkin aku terus melibatkan Vic noona dalam urusan rumah tanggaku.

.

"Oke...baiklah. doakan aku, noona." Ucapku tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bisa, Kyu. Aku tahu itu. Kau pasti bisa. Fighting Cho Kyuhyun!" Vic mengepalkan tangannya keudara memberi semangat padaku. Aku terkekeh. Yeoja ini bisa juga bersikap lucu.

.

.

.

"Noona. Kita pulang sekarang, ne. Aku mengantuk."

"Ne, kajja kita pulang."

.

.

Aku segera keluar dari restoran setelah membayar seluruh makanan yang kami pesan. Vic mengantarku sampai rumah. Hampir pukul 11.30 malam aku tiba di rumahku.

.

"Gomawo, noona. Kau telah banyak membantuku. Aku senang kau ada disini." Ucapku ketika keluar dari mobilnya.

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Aku noona-mu jadi jangan segan-segan. Jika ada apa-apa kau harus memberitahuku, jangan memutuskan sendiri jika kau tak yakin."

"Ne, arraseo noona. Gomawo." Aku berbalik dan baru saja aku akan melangkah, tangan kiriku ditahan oleh Victoria.

"Noona, waeyo." Aku melihat Vic cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya. _Ada apa?_

.

"Kyunnie...poppo~..." ujarnya lirih.

.

Aku terkejut. _Ada apa ini?_

.

"Noona tak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba saja noona menginginkannya..." ucap Vic seakan tahu kekagetanku.

_'Tunggu! Apakah...dia sedang mengidam sekarang?'_

.

"Kyunnie...poppo~..." ujarnya lagi. Kali ini matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ya Tuhan. Dia sedang mengidam sepertinya.

"Aisshh...ne..ne...arraseo, jangan menangis." Ucapku sambil mendekatinya dan mengecup singkat dahi mulus itu. Vic langsung terdiam.

"Hehe...gomawo Kyunnie. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku menginginkannya." Vic menyeringai lebar.

"Itu tanda keponakanku akan mirip denganku..." aku bernarsis-narsis ria sambil bergaya mengibaskan poniku.

"Yaiks...! sudahlah. Aku pulang. Dagh...selamat berjuang!" Vic segera masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya dan aku segera melangkah masuk kedalam rumahku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan kulihat Sungmin tertidur. Kulepaskan jas dan pakaian kantorku kemudian berganti dengan piyama. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang dan aku duduk termenung memandang wajah damainya.

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan kulakukan minggu depan? Apa yang harus kuberikan pada Sungmin?_

Kuusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Wajah tidurnya benar-benar menenangkan hatiku. Kubelai wajah itu dengan sayang. Aku sangat mencintainya. Harus bagaimana aku mengucapkannya lagi? Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu...Ming?"

Ya, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? Beritahu aku agar aku tak bertindak bodoh lagi dan menyakitimu. Akupun menderita melihatmu sakit karenaku, Minnie-ah.

.

Ku baringkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Aku ingin memimpikan dirinya malam ini. Perlahan, wajahnya yang teduh menarikku terbuai kealam mimpi. Aku terlelap.

.

_'Saranghae, Minnie..'_ ucapku dalam hati sebelum mataku terpejam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Yo! Banzai !**

**Hyun balik bawa chappie 6 Kyu's Heart part 3! oleoleole!**

**Gak da KyuMin moment na lagi? Ne, arraseo, Hyun jg tau. Tapi memang gitu alurnya. Mianhae, chingu-ya. #bow**

**Chappie depan bakal dijelasin bagaimana perasaan Kyunnie pas Ming minta cerai.**

**So...don't go anywhere. Hyun will be right back! Soon!**

**.**

**Special Kisseu to :**

**RianaClouds, Cho Na Na, HARABEOJI/vulnie, criticusofstory, nikyunmin, Fishy kece, SPREAD JOY137, WineKyuMin137, lenyclouds, Yefah Joyers Clouds, reaRelf, ayyuannisa.1, riesty137, I was a Dreamer, Maximumelf, Kim Min Ah, HyunShi, Zahra Amelia, sitara1083, pumpkinsparkyumin, Cholee137, Kyumin, winecouple, ChoiShinYang, vey900128, ririn chubby, 3 orang Guest, ChanMoody, anonim aja, dan Chikyumin**

**Jeongmal gamsahae buat dukungan kalian serta semua yang dah fav, follow, n silent readers FF Hyun ini. Saranghae, chingu.**

**.**

**.**

**Habis gelap terbitlah terang (?). Tak henti-hentinya Hyun minta keikhlasan temand2 smw tuk meninggalkan rifyu kalian di chappie 6 ini. Karena Rifyu kalian adalah semangat buat-ku. Tanpa kalian aku hampa...#hoeekkkssz.**

**.**

**Dah lah, daripada banyak yang muntah karena kebanyakan bacot. Ya dah, Hyun akhiri sampai sini. **

**jangan lupakan review kalian, nee..**

**Gomawoooo...^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Waiting for Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, Typo (s), pasaran, bisa NC ...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything! Bagi yang gak suka, tolong jangan dibaca, jebal! Ini hanya cerita fiksi menurut imajinasiku. Mungkin sangat jauh dari kata 'bagus' bagi sebagian orang, tapi inilah yang kubisa. Jadi tolong, jangan dibaca alo gak suka.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Aku mencintaimu dengan segala keterbatasan yang kupunya. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Meski tak pernah kusangka, cinta ini jugalah yang menyakitimu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik Hyun. Kyunnie punya na Ming. Ming punya na Kyunnie. KyuMin sah milik KMS JOYer's**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu...Ming?"_

_Ya, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? Beritahu aku agar aku tak bertindak bodoh lagi dan menyakitimu. Akupun menderita melihatmu sakit karenaku, Minnie-ah._

_Ku baringkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Aku ingin memimpikan dirinya malam ini. Perlahan, wajahnya yang teduh menarikku terbuai kealam mimpi. Aku terlelap._

_'Saranghae, Minnie..' ucapku dalam hati sebelum mataku terpejam._

_._

* * *

**Kyu's Heart**

**- Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae Ming -**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Hari ini aku kembali menjalani rutinitasku yang membosankan. Mengapa membosankan, karena pagi ini aku kembali tak mendapat senyum dari bunny boy ku. Pasti kalian menyangka aku pergi pagi lagi hari ini. benar kan? Tapi sayang sekali, tebakan kalian kali ini salah. Aku hari ini sengaja pergi kekantor agak terlambat dari biasanya, tapi apa yang kudapat? Saat aku bangun, si kelinci manis itu malah sudah menghilang dari sebelahku. Padahal aku bermaksud menyapanya dengan hangat pagi ini. _Yah...you know lah what i mean._ Semacam sapaan ringan di bibir mungkin...atau di...ahh sudahlah! Lupakan! Jangan membuatku harus main solo pagi ini! Arraseo?!

.

.

Saat aku turun kedapur, aku menemukan secarik kertas tertempel di pintu kulkas.

.

.

.

**_"Kyunnie...maaf, aku tak sempat pamit padamu. Aku ada urusan di kampus pagi ini. semalam aku benar-benar minta maaf telah banyak menyusahkanmu. Aku sudah membuat beberapa pancake dan telur mata sapi untuk sarapanmu. Semua ada di atas meja juga kopi dan jus jeruk kesukaanmu. Kalau sudah dingin, Kyunnie hangatkan saja lagi, ne...sekali lagi mianhae Kyunnie, gomawo...saranghae"_**

**_. _**

**_Loving You_**

**_ ._**

**_Sungminnie_**

.

.

"Hhh~...jadi seperti ini rasanya ditinggalkan?" gumamku lirih sambil memasukkan suratnya kedalam kantongku.

Aku merasa kesepian pagi ini. Saat aku mengharapkan senyumannya. Dia malah pergi dariku. Biasanya aku yang selalu pergi lebih dulu darinya. Sedangkan dia? Hanya menanggapi dengan senyum manis yang mungkin sedikit dipaksakannya itu.

Kubuka tudung saji di atas meja. Benar saja, semua keperluan untuk sarapan pagiku sudah tersedia lengkap di atas meja itu. Tiap detailnya tidak ada yang kurang. Aku hanya tinggal duduk manis dan memindahkan makanan itu kedalam mulutku.

.

"Minnie-ah...kau yang terbaik" gumamku sambil menyeruput kopi hangat buatannya.

.

Semua makanan dan minuman yang disiapkan Sungmin memang sudah agak mendingin. Artinya dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Walau sudah dingin tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghangatkannya. Eits, bukannya malas. Aku hanya tak ingin apa yang kumakan ini bukan murni lagi buatan tangan Minnie-ku. Aku mau semua asli hasil jerih payah kedua tangan mungilnya itu, tanpa adanya campur tanganku atau orang lain di dalamnya. Haha...aku egois kan? Betul itu!

.

.

Selesai sarapan, aku langsung membersihkan peralatan makanku dan kemudian bersiap-siap berangkat kerja dan hari ini, aku sudah bawa mobilku...hufh~...akhirnya aku terbebas dari angkutan umum yang tak nyaman itu.

.

"Oh iya, aku harus menemui Vic noona lagi hari ini." ucapku bersemangat sambil melangkah ke dalam garasi. Kunyalakan mesin mobil Audi A5 itu kemudian aku bersiul-siul riang.

.

.

"Eh...apa noona mau bertemu lagi denganku hari ini? bagaimana jika dia malah memarahiku? Aissh! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti tentang kado...arrkkhh ! "

.

Kado? Yup. Aku berencana akan memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Sungmin di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-2 nanti. Haha..membayangkannya saja aku sudah sangat bahagia...

.

Aku langsung mengotak-atik I-Phone 5 ku. Mencari kontak yeoja cina yang bawel itu lalu meneleponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Wae?"_

.

Aigoooo, baru saja aku ingin menyapanya dengan ramah, tapi yeoja itu malah melontarkan kata yang benar-benar tidak bersahabat padaku dengan nada malas. Isshhh...dasar nenek tua!

.

"Aish, noona. Mengapa nada bicaramu begitu. Kyunnie hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu" jawabku dengan nada manja. Yang tentu saja bohong.

_ ._

_"Jangan berlagak manis padaku. Aku bisa- bisa muntah pagi ini. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat! Aku mau mandi!"_ jawab Vic ketus

.

"Ihh...noona menyebalkan~" aku masih betah menggoda yeoja itu dengan nada manjaku yang jelas-jelas sangat dibenci olehnya. Haha...

.

_"Arraseo, bocah. Aku tutup...daaah..."_

.

"Eits! Ya! Noona! Noona!..." aku spontan berteriak histeris. Aih, yeoja itu benar-benar tak punya selera humor sama sekali. Ck.

.

_"Wae? Cepat katakan...!"_ ujarnya ketus.

.

"Noona, bisa kita bertemu lagi hari ini? aku ingin mencari hadiah buat Minnie, tapi aku tak tahu harus memberinya apa..." nada suaraku kembali kubuat semelas mungkin agar dia luluh.

.

_"Hhh...ne..ne...arraseo...tapi ingat! Ini terakhir kalinya aku membantumu. Ya, sudah. Nanti jemput aku di kantor Nickhun."_

.

Pip

.

"Omoo...noona-ku benar-benar tak sopan. Bukankah aku yang menelepon tadi? Mengapa dia yang mematikan duluan? Isshh! Sudahlah yang penting dia mamu membantuku." aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Sungmin nanti ketika aku memberikannya hadiah. Pasti dia senang.

Setelah puas senyum-senyum, aku langsung melajukan mobilku di jalanan, menuju kantorku tercinta.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah toko perhiasan terbesar dan mewah di Seoul. Aku tak tahu, tapi Vic mengajakku kesini. _Apakah..._

"Kau lihat-lihat saja dulu, Kyu. Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" ujarnya santai sambil melenggang dengan anggunnya di depanku yang terbengong.

"Noona...maksudmu...aku harus membelikan perhiasan untuk Minnie?" aku bertanya ragu. Masalahnya aku memang belum pernah membelikan Sungmin perhiasan selain cincin pernikahan kami. Tapi...aku tak yakin dia juga menginginkan benda-benda ini...

"Ne...bukankah kau tak pernah sekalipun membelikannya benda-benda ini?" ujar Vic sambil melihat-lihat perhiasan di depannya.

"Tapi...apa kau yakin Sungmin menginginkannya, noona? Aku takut dia tak begitu suka dengan semua ini karena setahuku dia tak pernah menggunakan barang-barang mahal di tubuhnya."

"Karena itu, cobalah untuk memberikannya sesuatu yang mahal. Ayolah jangan pelit. Toh uangmu tak akan habis jika membeli benda-benda ini. Dan aku yakin, Sungmin akan menyukainya.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat tahu tentang Sungmin, eoh?" aku mendelik padanya yang sekali lagi mengabaikanku.

"Percayalah, Kyu. Ini naluriku sebagai seorang wanita. Aku tahu apa yang wanita inginkan..."

"Tapi dia namja, noona. Apa kau lupa?" aku sedikit berteriak kini. Aku betul-betul takut jika Sungmin tak menyukai apa yang kuberikan padanya.

"Walau dia namja, tapi dia 'uke' dalam hubungan kalian. Dan sekali lagi, percayalah padaku, Kyunnie." Ucapnya yang kini penuh keyakinan menatapku.

.

.

.

"Oke...aku coba." Akhirnya aku mengikutinya memilih-milih berbagai jenis perhiasan yang ada di toko itu. Aku berkeliling cukup lama sampai mataku melihat sebuah kalung dan cincin yang menurutku sangat sesuai dengan image Minnie.

Sebuah kalung emas putih berbandulkan krystal kecil berbentuk seperti tetesan air dengan warna biru laut yang sangat indah. _"Aqua marine"_ begitu nama yang tertera di kalung itu. Selaras dengan cincin di sebelahnya yang juga merupakan emas putih dengan manik blue sapphire yang indah.

.

.

.

"Jika Anda mau, Anda bisa mengukir nama Anda dan nama pasangan Anda pada cincin ini, Tuan."

Aku tersentak ketika salah satu pelayan di toko itu kini berada tepat di sebelahku. Astaga. Aku terlalu terpesona dengan benda ini, sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sebelahku.

.

"Ah..ne. Apakah bisa langsung selesai hari ini?" kataku mencoba setenang mungkin agar tak ketahuan jika tadi aku sempat _blank_. Oh, ayolah. Tak ada yang lupa kan jika harga diriku sangat tinggi?

"Tentu, Tuan. Anda bisa langsung membawanya hari ini juga. Kami hanya meminta Tuan dan Nyonya menunggu selama 1 jam saja." Ujar pelayan wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah padaku dan Vic noona yang entah kapan kini telah berada di sebelahku. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku kurang konsentrasi hari ini.

.

"Ne...tolong ukir inisial 'CK 137 LS' di bagian dalam cincin ini ya, lalu di dalam manik biru ini tolong bentuk huruf 'Q' di dalamnya." Ucap Vic yang tiba-tiba telah menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi desain ukiran untuk cincin yang tadi ingin kupesan. Cepat sekali respon wanita ini...mengerikan!

"Ne, arraseo. Tunggu sebentar, Tuan, Nyonya." Pelayan itu segera berlalu dan kini tinggalah Vic yang sedang tersenyum-senyum aneh padaku dan aku? Hanya melongo menatapnya.

.

.

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Tentu saja membantumu...apalagi? apa kau pikir kau bisa membuat konsep design untuk ukirannya? Aku tahu kau sejak tadi terus memerhatikan cincin dan kalung itu, jadi aku hanya mencoba memahami apa yang kau inginkan." Ucap Vic santai.

.

.

.

_Grep_

.

.

Aku langsung memeluk yeoja Cina itu.

.

"Gomawo noona, jeongmal gomawo...kau sungguh mengerti aku." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku tanpa peduli dengan rontaannya.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Ini menjijikkan!" Vic terus meronta sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum riang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu. Kami berdua segera pulang. Langit sudah sangat gelap karena sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Aku dan Vic memilih untuk makan malam di restoran dekat apartemen Vic. Tadi aku sudah minta izin pada Nickhun-suami Vic, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Sesudah makan, aku langsung mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya. Sudah jam 10 malam. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah bertemu Sungmin dan segera memberikan hadiah ini padanya. Hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-2.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku sungguh terkejut karena ternyata Sungmin tengah duduk menungguku di ruang tengah. Dia bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku. _Apa itu?_ Aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan amplop coklat di depannya itu.

.

_Deg_

.

Firasatku mengatakan tidak baik untuk hal ini. Namun aku masih mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin. "Bicaralah, Ming. Cepat. Aku ingin segera tidur. Aku lelah sekali." Akhirnya kata itulah yang terlontar dari mulutku ini. _Hei, siapa yang lelah? Aku malah sangat bersemangat sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku ingin kita bercerai Kyu."

.

.

.

Satu kalimat Sungmin itu membuatku bergetar. Ketakutan yang menjadi-jadi kini kembali menyakiti hatiku. Tuhan, kuharap aku salah dengar!.

.

.

"M-mwo?" aku mencoba meyakinkan pendengaranku atas kalimatnya barusan. Aku berharap aku salah dengar. Sungguh !

"Aku ingin bercerai...aku sudah menandatangani dokumen ini. Tinggal mengisi tanda tanganmu dan kita resmi bercerai. Aku besok akan keluar dari rumah ini. Masalah orang tua kita biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya." Sungmin berkata panjang lebar dan aku melihatnya menahan tumpahan air mata yang kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jemari mungilnya mulai menyodorkan seberkas dokumen padaku yang masih berdiri menatap lekat padanya. Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Wae? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bercerai dariku?" sebenarnya aku ingin menangis. Namun lagi-lagi egoku yang tinggi membuat segala rasa di hatiku tak bisa keluar. Aku malah terus mencoba bersikap dingin padanya.

.

.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kyu. Jika tidak mencintaiku, kau sebenarnya bisa menolak perjodohan ini dan kita tidak akan menikah. Kau bahkan bisa memakiku jika memang aku telah membuatmu menderita...jangan bersikap seperti ini Kyu. Kau membuatku memupuk berbagai harapan yang terlintas di benakku dan kau juga...membuatku sakit." Sungmin menunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan tangis yang mulai keluar.

.

_Tidak mencintainya? Ya Tuhan! Yang benar saja. Bahkan setiap detik aku selalu mengucapkan namanya!_

_ ._

"Min.." aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa pikirannya itu salah.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu...sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat berharap kau juga mencintaiku. Melihat perlakuanmu padaku saat itu aku sempat berpikiran kau juga mencintaiku walau kau tidak mengatakannya namun aku yakin perasaanku terbalas. Tapi...setelah hampir 2 tahun ini aku baru sadar, ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku bodoh. Aku telah membuatmu terlibat masalah yang membuatmu jadi membenciku..."

.

_Apa? Membencinya? Siapa? Aku? Demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah membencinya! Aku malah sangat takut kehilangannya!_

_ ._

"Min.." lagi-lagi...aku mencoba menjelaskan semua padanya.

.

"Maki aku Kyu,,,hina aku...tampar aku jika kau merasa aku sudah tidak tahu diri. Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Sakit Kyu...Sakit. Aku istrimu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa memegang hatimu...kau terlalu jauh...dan aku tau itu..." Sungmin kini terisak pelan.

.

_Astaga. Ya Tuhan. Jangan perlihatkan airmata itu padaku! Aku mohon! Aku rela menukar setiap tetes airmata itu dengan darahku. Tolong hentikan airmata itu! Tolong! Siapapun...tolong!_

.

"Min..." nada suaraku mulai bergetar.

.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu...sejak pertama kali melihatmu di selembar foto aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan sayang yang begitu membuncah meluap-luap dalam dadaku. Sejak saat itu aku terus menjanjikan pada diriku sendiri, aku harus membahagiakanmu...apapun caranya. Kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya untukku. Dulu kurasa aku adalah orang yang mampu membuatmu bahagia, tapi ternyata...aku malah membuatmu menderita...aku tak ingin lagi kau berpura-pura di depanku, Kyu. Cukup!...Jalan hidupmu bukan bersamaku...

.

_Apa yang kau katakan, sayang? Kaulah hidupku! Kau nafasku! Jika kau tak ada maka aku hanyalah raga yang kosong! Tanpamu aku mati, Min! Siapa yang berpura-pura? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun bahkan lebih dari nyawaku sendiri!_

_ ._

"Dan aku tahu...'dia' bisa membuatmu bahagia,...jadi, mari kita berpisah..."

.

_Dia? Siapa Min? Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia!_

_ ._

"A-aku taruh suratnya di sini...kau bisa menandatanganinya kapanpun kau mau...lebih cepat lebih baik." Ujar Sungmin sambil melangkah pergi.

.

Aku masih terdiam._ Ini tidak nyata! Ini tidak nyata! Aku hanya bermimpi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon, Min! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi!_

.

"Oh iya, aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangku...mulai besok aku akan keluar dari rumah ini...aku akan pulang ke Ilsan. Malam ini, aku akan menginap di rumah Hyukkie...barang-barangku juga sudah di sana. Besok pagi-pagi aku berangkat."

.

_Apa?_

_Jangan! Jangan pergi, Min! Jangan pernah meninggalkanku! Kumohon! _

.

Tubuhku terasa ringan. Seakan ruh dalam raga ini tersentak keluar begitu saja. Aku gemetar. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar! Ketakutan itu makin terasa nyata.

.

_**Jangan! Aku lebih memilih mati daripada hidup tanpanya!**_

.

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku. Berlari menghampiri tubuhnya yang kini hendak membuka pintu. Jika dia keluar dari pintu itu maka aku bersumpah. Aku akan secepatnya membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku bersumpah!

.

**'Greep'**

.

Segera kutarik lengan mungilnya itu sehingga dia terhuyung kebelakang. Kurengkuh pinggangnya dan kubalikkan tubuh itu menghadapku. Lelehan airmata itu masih terus keluar dari mata indahnya. Dadaku terasa sangat nyeri ! Kupeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Kurengkuh dengan erat. Aku tak peduli dia kesakitan dan meronta. Aku hanya ingin dia tetap bersamaku. Aku mencintainya!

.

.

.

"Jangan pergi...jangan pergi..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sungmin-ah...tetaplah disini..."

kata-kata itu langsung terucap spontan dari mulutku. Sungguh aku ingin menangis sekarang.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku...Ming..." berakhir sudah. Pertahanan yang kubangun dari tadi runtuh dalam sekejap. Airmata kini sukses mengalir dari mataku. Aku terus mendekapnya erat sehingga kini bahunya basah karena airmataku.

.

"Kyu...hiks...kau kenapa, hiks...? Apa kau menangis, Kyu? Mianhae, Kyu ...hiks...hiks...mianhae..."

Sungmin terus terisak sambil meminta maaf padaku. _Tidak, Ming, tidak! Jangan meminta maaf padaku! Aku lah yang salah! _

_ ._

**"Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin..."**

.

.

Akhirnya, kalimat itu akhirnya terucap. Kalimat yang sedari dulu selalu kutahan. Kalimat yang sejak dulu ingin kuucapkan padanya sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu...kumohon...jangan membuatku kembali berharap...hiks...jangan membuat harapan palsu padaku...hiks..." Sungmin meracau sambil terus menangis. _Tidak! Jangan menangis di depanku.!_

.

Segera kukecup lehernya. Kucium bertubi-tubi untuk menyampaikan rasa cintaku yang membuncah. _Ku mohon mengertilah Ming. Aku serius!_

.

"Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo...aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

Aku terus mengucapkannya masih sambil mengecup lehernya.

.

"Kyu...berhentilah berpura-pura...kau akan semakin sakit nanti...jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau mencintaiku padahal aku sama sekali tidak ada dalam hatimu..."

.

_Apa katanya? Dia tak ada di hatiku? Bahkan setiap saat hanya dia yang kupikirkan! Tidakkah dia mengerti?! _

_ ._

"Kau...kau tahu apa tentang hatiku, eoh? Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah disini kaulah yang mengerti semuanya! Apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Aku mencintaimu, Ming!"

Dengan penuh emosi, aku membentaknya. Kucengkeram kuat bahunya dan kupaksa untuk menatap padaku.

.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Kyu? Mengapa kau selalu mengabaikanku selama 2 tahun ini? hiks...kenapa? Apa salahku padamu? Hiks...Jika iya, kau tinggal marah padaku! Aku sedih jika kau terus seperti ini Kyu...hiks...aku seperti istri yang tidak berguna...hiks...aku seper-hmmmpfft-..."

Aku tak tahan lagi. Langsung kubungkam bibir merahnya itu dengan bibirku. Kulumat dengan intens dan tak kubiarkan dia lepas sedikitpun aku ingin bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata tidak percaya padaku ini berbalik mengatakan cinta padaku.

.

.

Setelah dia tenang, aku melepas pagutan bibirku, dahi kami saling menempel. Sungmin sudah berhenti terisak.

"Ke-kenapa k-kau menciumku, Kyu?" dia bertanya tanpa berani menatapku. Aku dapat merasakan terpaan nafas hangatnya saat dia berbicara.

.

.

"Masih perlukah jawaban?..." kubelai pipinya dengan lembut.

.

".."

.

" Aku-Cinta-Padamu-Sayangku.." kujeda tiap kata yang kuucapkan agar dia cepat mengerti.

.

.

"B-benarkah? Benarkah? Hiks...kau sungguh mencintaiku Kyu...hiks...sungguh?" Sungmin mendongak dan menatap lekat mataku. Dia sungguh sangat manis saat ini.

.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu...maafkan aku yang selama 2 tahun ini tampak mengabaikanmu...sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu...aku..a-aku...aku punya alasan melakukannya..." terus kubelai pipi chubby itu dengan sayang. Aku balas menatap matanya dengan intens. Dahi kami masih saling menempel.

.

Dia terus menatapku dengan polos. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu. Aku tak tahan. Segera kukecup lagi bibir mungil itu dan kubawa dalam ciuman basah yang memabukkan.

"Ennggh,...Kyuuhhh...eenggh...aahhh~" Sungmin melenguh membuatku makin bersemangat mencumbunya. Kumasukkan lidahku dan kujilat semua yang ada dalam mulut mungil yang manis itu. Hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Enghhh...Ming...s-saranghaeehhh..." terus kuucapkan kalimat itu padanya di sela-sela lumatan liarku.

.

.

Cukup lama kami berciuman, sampai tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorongku sehingga pagutan kami terlepas.

.

"T-Tunggu Kyuuhh...me-mengapa...mengapa kau seperti ini? Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Jangan mempermainkanku!" Sungmin berteriak emosi padaku. Tubuhnya dengan segera menjaga jarak denganku. Aku diam. Hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datarku.

.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, Ming..." aku menunduk lemah. _Sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya sekarang padamu. Kumohon jangan jauhi aku. Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku._ Aku memanjatkan doa dalam hati.

.

"Apa Kyu? Jika kau mencintaiku, katakan padaku...jangan terus menyimpannya sendiri...aku istrimu Kyu...setidaknya sampai kau menadatangani surat cerai kita."

.

_Kau memang istriku. Bahkan untuk selamanya kau tetap istriku._

.

"Aku takut nantinya kau akan merasa jijik padaku, bahkan meninggalkanku...aku takut...dan aku... tak akan menandatangani surat itu" mataku kembali memanas.

.

.

.

Aku perlahan mendekatinya. Kuraih tangannya dan kuletakkan tepat di dada kiriku. Kuputar-putar perlahan di sana. Kulihat Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Kutekan sedikit telapak tangannya di dada kiriku itu. Kini kulihat Sungmin sedikit tersentak. Aku tahu dia telah merasakannya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya sekarang kan? Inilah alasanku..."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian, kuungkapkan semua padanya. Semua hal yang membuatnya salah paham padaku sedikit-demi sedikit kujelaskan padanya. Segala ketakutanku akan kehilangan dirinyapun kuungkapkan padanya. Aku mempertaruhkan semuanya sekarang. Diakhir kalimatku, aku kembali menunduk. Aku tak kuat melihat reaksinya. _Apa dia akan tetap bersamaku ataukah berbalik meninggalkanku selamanya?_ Aku kembali menangis.

.

.

.

"Kyu..hiks...Kyu..." kudengar Sungmin kembali menangis. Aku makin memejamkan erat mataku. Aku tak ingin melihat penyesalannya.

.

_'Set'_

.

"Mi-Miinn...ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" aku terkejut ketika merasakan belaian lembut di dadaku yang tadi terekspos karenanya.

Sungmin terus menangis sambil mengusap pelan dadaku, sesekali dia membelai bekas operasi ku dengan sayang. Sama sekali tak ada raut kecewa di wajah yang kini telah sembab itu.

.

.

"Apa,... ini juga yang menjadikan alasanmu untuk tidak menyentuhku, Kyu? Bahkan pada saat malam pertama kita?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan aktivitasnya. Aku takut menatap matanya yang kini tengah menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Ne...mianhae Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak mau kau merasa takut dan ngeri melihatku...aku sadar tubuhku tak sempurna, aku takut kau menolakku. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya-...aku...-"

"Jika kau berpikir aku akan berhenti mencintaimu hanya karena luka ini, kau salah besar Tuan Cho. Luka ini... tak akan melunturkan cintaku padamu. Aku akan menjadi manusia yang sangat rendah jika mencintaimu hanya karena kesempurnaan fisikmu. Dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku mencintaimu apa adanya...apapun kondisimu, karena kau adalah kau...aku tak akan membedakanmu dengan orang lain karena kau yang paling istimewa dalam hatiku...percayalah..." ujar Sungmin sambil menatap sendu padaku.

.

Baru saja aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, namun seketika terhenti saat aku merasakan kini benda lunak dan basah menyapa permukaan dadaku.

.

"Min...ka-kau...kau...ahhnngghh~"

"Mi-Miiiinnn... a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

Aku terkejut. Sungmin kini tengah menjilat dadaku! Hasrat lelakiku mulai menguar akibat aksinya ini. Segera kudorong kepalanya dengan pelan agar tak menyakitinya, namun sia-sia. Dia tetap betah memainkan lidahnya di dada dan bekas operasiku.

.

"Kyuuuhh...engh...slurp...eunngghh." Sungmin melenguh menikmati permainannya.

.

"Akhhh..Min-ah..ja-jangan di-ukh- ja-jangan di-gi-gittt~..." aku mendadak lemas ketika bibir plum Sungmin mengemut tonjolan bekas operasiku dan sedikit mengeratkan gigi kelincinya di bekas luka itu. Tubuhku limbung, namun Sungmin cepat-cepat menarik pinggangku dan mencoba menahan bobot tubuhku di tubuh mungilnya.

.

"Min...ka-kau akan menyesal...ughhh...melaku-kan ini padaku~~" desahku mengancam Sungmin saat namja itu kini mulai bermain-main di area leherku.

.

"Oh ya? Enngghh~...Begitukah? Cepat buat aku menyesal, Chooo~..." Sungmin sengaja mendesah berat di telingaku dan sesekali menggelitik lubang itu dengan lidahnya sehingga kini telinga kiriku mengkilat karena saliva Sungmin.

.

"Kyu~.._.i_ _wanna your big cock, noww_~" desah Sungmin sambil menatap sayu mataku. Jemarinya kini sibuk mengelus-elus 'Little Cho' yang telah membesar dan menegang sempurna.

.

"Ka-kau nakal, sayang~..." aku menggeram frustasi dengan ulah liarnya itu.

.

"Hukumlah aku yang nakal ini, Master~..." ucapnya sambil mengerling menggodaku.

.

_Baiklah sayang. Kau yang memintanya. Jadi, jangan menyesal.!_

.

Segera kucengkeram butt-nya, menggendongnya kekamar lalu mulai kucumbu tubuhnya sambil sesekali mendesah erotis di telinganya.

.

**Well**

**Sepertinya malam ini, aku akan ****_'mendapatkannya'_**** lagi.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**(END...TO KYU'S HEART)**

* * *

.

**ANNYEONG CHINGU-YA...!**

**Hyun datang lagi...**

**Maaf jika chappie kemarin kurang memuaskan...cuma itulah alur cerita yang Hyun buat...mianhae...jeongmal mianhae...**

**Oh iya, ni chappie Hyun update sehari lebih cepet dari yg Hyun janjiin cz Hyun tkt Hyun gx bs update hari jumat...skrg Hyun lg skt...hiks...mianhae...**

**Hyun mhon doanya ma temen2 sekalian...skrg Hyun dah di RS CHRTAS Palembang...doain Hyun cpt sembuh...hiks..hiks... T-T**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk special kisseu Hyun dah gx kuat lagi ngetik na. tapi Hyun dah bc semua rifyu kalian, makaci banyak. Hyun sayang kalian...maaf gx bs disebutin atu2...(Mian tuk typo yg bejibun)**

**sekali lagi mianhaeeeee,,,,,,,#deepbow m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

**C U in the next chappie...with APPA EOMMA MOMENT (KYUMIN POV)**

**SARANGHAE...^^**


	8. KyuMin's Hearts

**Title : Waiting for Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, Typo (s), pasaran, bisa NC ...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything! Bagi yang gak suka, tolong jangan dibaca, ingat itu!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Semua akan terasa lebih indah jika dua hati yang saling mencintai bisa saling memiliki –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik Hyun. Kyunnie punya na Ming. Ming punya na Kyunnie. KyuMin sah milik KMS JOYer's**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Min...ka-kau akan menyesal...ughhh...melaku-kan ini padaku~~" desahku mengancam Sungmin saat namja itu kini mulai bermain-main di area leherku._

_"Oh ya? Enngghh~...Begitukah? Cepat buat aku menyesal, Chooo~..." Sungmin sengaja mendesah berat di telingaku dan sesekali menggelitik lubang itu dengan lidahnya sehingga kini telinga kiriku mengkilat karena saliva Sungmin._

_"Kyu~...i wanna your big cock, noww~" desah Sungmin sambil menatap sayu mataku. Jemarinya kini sibuk mengelus-elus 'Little Cho' yang telah membesar dan menegang sempurna._

_"Ka-kau nakal, sayang~..." aku menggeram frustasi dengan ulah liarnya itu._

_"Hukumlah aku yang nakal ini, Master~..." ucapnya sambil mengerling menggodaku._

_Baiklah sayang. Kau yang memintanya. Jadi, jangan menyesal.!_

_Segera kucengkeram butt-nya, menggendongnya kekamar lalu mulai kucumbu tubuhnya sambil sesekali mendesah erotis di telinganya._

_Well_

_Sepertinya malam ini, aku akan 'mendapatkannya' lagi._

_._

* * *

**WAITING FOR YOUR HEART**

**(KyuMin)**

**THE BEST MORNING EVER**

* * *

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Dari balik tirai putih yang sedikit melambai tertiup angin itu masuklah seberkas sinar mentari yang baru menggeliat dari peraduannya. Sinarnya yang hangat dan lembut mulai menjelajah kedalam ruangan besar bernuansa pink-biru itu, mengusik seorang namja manis yang kini tampak sedikit terganggu dengan sapaan sang surya di wajah cantiknya.

"Eungh~" lenguhan namja manis itu terdengar. Namja itu mengucek kedua matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya perlahan.

.

Silau

.

Namja manis itu –Sungmin- segera menyipitkan matanya saat sinar terang itu terasa sedikit mengganggu. Kedua foxy itu mengerjap sebentar. Sungmin bermaksud untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya saat dia merasa pinggangnya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

.

**Lengan?**

.

Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan bed swing melongo kemudian mengikuti alur lengan itu hingga sekarang dia melihat sang pemilik lengan yang tampak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Mata foxy itu terbelalak lebar. Tubuh mungil itu spontan mengejang saat sadar jika hidungnya kini tengah tenggelam dalam suatu permukaan bidang yang polos. Aroma maskulin kini mulai terdeteksi di hidungnya. Aroma yang sangat dia dambakan, aroma yang sangat disukainya.

Tangan Sungmin tergerak untuk menyentuh permukaan bidang itu. Jemarinya terus bergerak sampai menemukan suatu bekas yang tampak mengerikan. Sungmin tersenyum, bukan karena bekas itu, tapi karena bercak-bercak merah yang ada di sekitarnya.

_'Semalam aku menyentuhnya'_ batin Sungmin sambil terus tersenyum.

.

**MWO?**

**Menyentuhnya?**

.

Seakan sadar dari lamunannya Sungmin langsung menjauhkan jemarinya yang sedari tadi sibuk membelai dada polos itu kemudian menyibak sedikit selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya.

.

**Astaga!**

.

Dengan gemetar, Sungmin kembali melirik kearah tubuh di sebelahnya –Kyuhyun- yang ternyata dalam kondisi yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua NAKED!

Peluh langsung mengucur di dahi Sungmin.

"Ennghh~" Sungmin kembali terkejut saat suara bass yang sedikit serak itu terdengar di telinganya. Kyuhyun menggeliat dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin kemudian kembali terlelap membuat wajah namja manis itu kini makin terbenam di dadanya.

Sungmin mendongak. Kini wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat damai. Senyum kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya. Ingatannya kini kembali berputar mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana dia telah seutuhnya dimiliki oleh namja tampan itu. Pipi Sungmin merona saat mengingat bentuk tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tubuh seksi itu bergerak menghentak di atasnya. Bagaimana tubuh pucat nan tinggi itu memenjara tubuh mungilnya dalam balutan kenikmatan yang tiada ta. Bagairamana kulit pucat itu bergesekan dengan kulit halusnya. Ugh! Semua itu membuat Sungmin makin merona.

.

_**Sret**_

.

Ketika Sungmin menggerakkan kakinya untuk lepas dari himpitan kaki Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di selangkangannya. Kembali Sungmin mengintip kedalam selimut dan betapa kagetnya Sungmin saat dengan polosnya dia

mengusap sesuatu yang sedikit keluar dari holenya. Sesuatu itu langsung mengeras dan sedikit berkedut. Holenya terasa makin sempit manakala sesuatu itu makin membesar. Mata Sungmin melotot, dalam waktu lebih dari 1 menit dia baru menyadari bahwa sesuatu itu adalah sang 'Little Cho' yang semalam telah sukses membuatnya mengerang dan mendesah ratusan kali.

Sungmin makin menegang saat dia merasakan tangan yang sedari tadi memeluk posesif tubuhnya kini bergerak mengusap punggungnya dengan teratur.

"Mau menggodaku sampai berapa lama, jagiya?" ucap suara serak itu.

.

**Kyuhyun bangun!**

.

"K-Kyuuu...ka-kau su-sudah bangun?" lirih Sungmin gugup sambil menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di 'senjata' Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak jika sedari tadi kau sibuk memerhatikan tubuhku lekat-lekat..." ucap Kyuhyun yang kini mengangkat tubuh Sungmin sehingga sekarang tubuh mungil itu berada di atas tubuhnya. Kedua tubuh naked itu saling bergesekan. Membuat suatu rangsangan yang menyengat bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

"A-aku...aku hanya...Kyuuhhh...leppasshh~" Sungmin tampak sedikit panik saat dia merasakan ujung junior Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak-gerak menyentuh prostatnya. Oh My!

.

"Wae, jagiya? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku semalam,eoh? Kau mengizinkanku untuk kembali 'memakanmu' pagi ini. " ujar Kyuhyun seduktif sambil membelai pinggang Sungmin dan lidahnya kini sibuk menjilati leher, telinga dan seluruh wajah Sungmin hingga wajah itu mengkilat karena salivanya.

.

"Ta-tapi...Kyuuhhh...a-aku..." Sungmin gemetar. Kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di dada Kyuhyun tampak terkepal dengan erat. Sepertinya kelinci ini kembali panik. _Hey, kemana sifat agresifnya semalam? Bukankah semalam dia yang sangat bernafsu pada tubuh Kyuhyun hingga kini dada bidang Tuan Cho itu penuh lukisan bibirnya._

.

"Ayolah sayang, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau sudah membangunkanku pagi-pagi. Kau tahu? Tubuhmu itu sangat menggodaku." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Tangannya yang tadi bergerilya di pinggang Sungmin kini mulai menyusup masuk kedaerah pribadi mereka yang tengah berhimpit. Kyuhyun membelai sekitar junior mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya sementar kini kakinya naik menekan butt Sungmin agar makin berhimpitan dengan tubuhnya.

.

"Aaahh~...Kyuhhh~...ahhh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan. Sungguh tindakan Kyuhyun itu membuatnya melayang. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu kiri Kyuhyun.

.

Iseng, Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggul Sungmin sehingga juniornya yang tegang itu sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari hole sempit sang bunny kemudian menghentakkannya dengan sedikit kuat sehingga junior big size nya kembali bersarang di hole itu. Sungmin berteriak nikmat. Tanpa sadar dia menggigit bahu Kyuhyun melampiaskan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang dirasakannya. Tubuhnya langsung melemas.

Dengan satu gerakan, Kyuhyun membalik posisi menjadi dia 'on top'. Kyuhyun tau jika Sungmin melemas. Jadi dia akan bergerak lebih banyak dari namja manis itu.

.

"Jagiya, one more round, nee~" bisik Kyuhyun di belahan bibir plum Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun kini memandangnya penuh pengharapan. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Kyunnie. Tubuh ini milikmu seutuhnya." Ucap Sungmin dan langsung disambut seringaian oleh Kyuhyun. Baru saja namja tinggi itu akan meraup bibir plum merah di depannya, namun dengan sigap Sungmin mengambil alih kendali. Di tariknya tengkuk Kyuhyun dan langsung dilumatnya bibir tebal dan menggoda itu dengan penuh lumatan kasar dan nafsu yang membara.

"Nggh...ahhh~ cppk...amm..~..Min~ouuh~" Kyuhyun melenguh. Namja itu bingung, bukannya tadi Sungmin telah melemas akibat cumbuannya, dan sekarang? Darimana datangnya kekuatan itu hingga kini Kyuhyun pasrah mulutnya di eksplor sang kelinci.

Sungmin kembali membalikkan posisinya menjadi di atas Kyuhyun. Masih sambil mencumbu bibir suaminya itu. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya mengusap-usap dada dan perut Kyuhyun sedikit menyentil batang junior yang kini tengah berkedut-kedut dalam holenya.

"Ahh...sayang~..kau...ahh~" Kyuhyun makin menggeram saat Sungmin kembali mencumbu dadanya seperti semalam. Dan dengan nakalnya kini kelinci putih itu menaik turunkan sendiri pinggulnya membuat junior Kyuhyun keluar masuk dalam holenya.

"Unngh~ Kyuuuhh...ahhh~ Kyuuhh~" merasa sangat nikmat dengan aktivitasnya, Sungmin tanpa sadar memilin-milin niple tegangnya di hadapan Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja itu menganga.

Kyuhyun menarik paksa tengkuk Sungmin hingga Sungmin kembali terjatuh di dadanya dan langsung melumat lembut bibir shape-M itu. Lidah nakalnya menjilat-jilat dan menggelitik seluruh penjuru mulut Sungmin membuat Sungmin mendesah tertahan mendapat dua kenikmatan sekaligus. Di holenya dan juga bibirnya.

.

**Sret**

.

Kyuhyun kembali membalik posisi. Kini tubuh tingginya itu langsung mengunci pergerakan Sungmin sehingga tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua kakinya berada di antara kedua kaki Sungmin yang dibuatnya tertekuk dan mengangkang.

Kyuhyun terus melumat mulut Sungmin, tangan kanannya membelai rahang Sungmin sementara tangan kirinya mengusap perut dan junior istrinya itu. Pinggulnyapun seolah tak pernah lelah terus menghentak jauh kedalam tubuh Sungmin hingga namja itu terlonjak-lonjak.

.

"Ahh~..ah~...aaa~...ngghhaahh~..Kyuuuhhh~" Sungmin mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan makin menekan bagian itu agar lebih intens lagi memasukinya. Kedua tangannya mengalung dengan erat di leher Kyuhyun. Posisi Sungmin kini tampak seolah-olah sedang digendong oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun? Kini dia sedang terengah-engah dibalik bahu Sungmin dengan wajah penuh peluh. Sesekali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat.

"Ohh~..Minnie-ahh~..."Kyuhyun terus menghentakkan pinggulnya sambil menahan beban tubuh Sungmin. Dia merasa juniornya telah berkedut. Begitupun dengan junior Sungmin yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

Sungmin yang merasakan 'Little Cho' yang makin panas, besar dan berkedut ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur seirama dengan hentakan Kyuhyun.

.

"Ahh~..ohh~..ngghhh...Akkkhh! Kyuuuhh~~!" Sungmin klimaks pertama kali pagi ini. Cairan putih kental itu kini meluber di tangan dan perut Kyuhyun. Ada juga yang tumpah di sprei dan perutnya sendiri.

"Ohh..ngghh..Akkhh~! Min!" Kyuhyun-pun menyusul. Benih-benihnya sukses masuk jauh kedalam Sungmin. Sungmin ikut mendesah dan memejamkan matanya saat dia merasa perutnya penuh dan menghangat akibat sperma Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengejang beberapa kali, Kyuhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin. Keduanya memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

_Ahh~ Ya Tuhan!_

.

Pagi ini aku kembali merasakan tumpahan benih itu di dalam tubuhku. Betapa bahagianya aku saat tadi terbangun dan ternyata aku berada di dalam pelukannya. Pelukan orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan semalam, aku telah menjadi miliknya. Utuh!

Perutku terasa sangat hangat saat aku merasakan spermanya mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhku. Sedikit geli dan juga menyenangkan tentunya. Aku terengah sambil menutup mataku, mencoba mengais oksigen untuk kembali memenuhi kedua paru-paruku. Begitu juga namja yang berada di atasku sekarang.

Betapa tampannya wajah itu saat beraksi di atasku. Hanya aku yang boleh melihat wajah erotisnya itu. Tubuh berpeluhnya sangat wangi dan seksi. Oh Tuhan..ciptaanmu ini benar-benar indah.

.

"Kyuhh...ses-ssaakkhh~" aku merintih ketika namja itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atasku, bukannya aku tak suka, tapi aku susah mengambil nafas.

"Ah...mianhae, jagiyaahh~" Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di sebelahku. Kulihat dia juga memejamkan matanya sambil terengah. Aku sedikit bangkit dan mengambil selimut kami yang tadi terjatuh akibat ulah brutal kami berdua. Kututupi tubuhku dan tubuhnya dengan sayang. Aku kembali merona melihat bercak merah di dadanya. **_Apa aku sangat liar semalam sampai bisa meninggalkan bekas yang sedikit berwarna ungu itu?_**

_ ._

Saat menyelimutinya, mata obsidian itu terbuka dan langsung menatapku sayu. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan..

.

Chup~

.

Kukecup pipi pucat itu dengan intens. Sedikit menjilatnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kudekatkan kembali wajahku bermaksud mencium hidung mancungnya, namun ternyata tangan Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu menekan tengkukku dan mengarahkan bibirku ke bibir sexy nya itu.

Kami kembali saling melumat dengan posisiku sekarang yang setengah duduk dan menunduk kearahnya. Kedua tangannya membelai mesra tengkuk dan leherku, sementara tanganku mengusap dada polosnya, sedikit mencubit nipplenya yang masih menegang.

Setelah hampir 5 menit, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya di bibirku. Matanya menatap lekat foxy ku dan kemudian mengecup kedua kelopaknya sekilas. Aku kembali berbaring dan menyandar di dadanya. Selain bibir dan juniornya, tampaknya aku juga sangat menyukai bagian ini. Empuk dan wangi.

.

"Jagiya...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil mengusap surai ku dengan lembut.

.

"Hmm...waeyo Kyunnie...?" aku menjawab sambil memejamkan mataku menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang menguar.

.

"Tapi kau harus janji...jangan marah padaku, ne?" Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengecup dahiku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

.

"Sebenarnya. Ini adalah _making love_ kita yang ke-3" ucapnya sambil membelai pipiku.

.

_'Ohh... juga tahu'_ ujarku dalam hati sambil kembali memejamkan mata di dadanya.

.

Semalam adalah yang pertama, yang kedua pagi ini, yang ketiga adalah...

.

.

**'Eh?!'**

.

**'Tunggu dulu!'**

.

**'Kapan yang ketiganya?'**

.

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan langsung terduduk. Melihatku yang bergerak spontan, Kyuhyun kaget dan juga langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

.

"Ka-kapan? Kapan yang ketiganya,Kyu?" tanyaku bingung.

.

"Pagi ini yang ketiga, Min." Ucapnya polos

.

**'APAAA?'**

.

"Pagi ini? yang ketiga? " aku melirihkan kembali jawabannya dengan masih sangat kebingungan.

"Ne, semalam yang kedua...dan yang pertama adalah..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya dan bergerak memelukku. Aku masih kebingungan.

.

"Yang pertama adalah saat kau terjatuh di kamar mandi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

.

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Menyadari aku yang kebingungan, Kyuhyun akhirnya menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada kami saat hari itu. Ternyata, aku salah meminum obat. Obat yang kuminum adalah obat yang di dapat Kyuhyun dari Vic noona. Kyuhyun juga menjelaskan perihal latar belakang keberadaan obat itu padaku.

Setelah bercerita Kyuhyun menunduk. Ekspresi bersalah itu kembali terlihat di depan mataku. Sungguh aku sangat membenci ekspresi itu. Aku tak ingin melihat dia merasa bersalah seperti ini. Aku paham dengan segala macam ketakutan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, bahkan jika aku yang berada di posisinya mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal itu.

.

Kuraih wajahnya dan kuangkat agar menatapku.

.

"Jangan tunjukkan rasa bersalah-mu itu sayang. Kau tidak salah. Sungguh aku tak marah. Minnie paham apa yang Kyunnie rasakan." Kuusap wajah itu dan kupandang matanya dengan hangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

"Gomawo, jagiya..." ucapnya manis.

.

"Hhh...jadi artinya rasa sakit di bokong Minnie waktu itu bukan karena akibat jatuh di kamar mandi tapi karena ulah **serigala tampan** yang horny~..." desahku manja di telinganya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan memelukku erat.

Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah menciptakan Kyuhyun untukku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada-Mu karena ternyata Kyuhyun juga mencintaiku. Terima kasih Tuhan.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

* * *

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

"Hhh...jadi artinya rasa sakit di bokong Minnie waktu itu bukan karena akibat jatuh di kamar mandi tapi karena ulah serigala tampan yang horny~..." desah Sungmin manja di telingaku. Aku terkekeh pelan dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Minnie..._Happy Anniversary_" ucapku sambil mengecup lembut lehernya. Segera kulingkarkan benda yang sedari tadi kugenggam itu di leher jenjang yang kini penuh dengan tanda kepemilikanku.

.

Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin kini tergantung dan menyentuh kulit sekitar lehernya. Sungmin menatap aneh kalung _aqua marine_ itu. Tak salah pilihanku. Kalung itu makin terlihat bersinar di kulit putih Sungmin. Sangat cantik.

.

"Ap-apa ini, Kyu..?" tanyanya sambil memegangi krystal sewarna laut itu.

.

"Hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita, Min. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan padamu semalam dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kau malah menyodorkan surat cerai padaku." Ucap ku dengan sendu. Kutekuk wajahku seimut mungkin

.

**Grep**

.

Tanpa kuduga, Sungmin malah melemparkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku hingga aku kembali terbaring di atas kasur dengan tubuhnya yang kembali menindihku.

.

"Gomawo, jagiya...gomawo Kyunnie...aku menyukainya...sangat menyukainya." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Kuangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. Bulir-bulir airmata tampak mulai turun di sana. Sungmin menangis, namun kali ini dia menangis bahagia.

.

"Gomawo Kyu...aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lemah dan mengecup singkat pipiku.

.

"Ini belum semuanya, sayang. Aku masih ada sesuatu untukmu." Aku mengangkat tubuhnya agar kembali terduduk. Dia kembali menatapku penuh kebingungan. Ahaha, aku suka ekspresinya itu. Sangat menggemaskan!

"Pejamkan matamu, jagi" ucapku sambil mengecup kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

.

Setelah matanya menutup sempurna, aku merangkak kearah meja di samping kiriku. Kuambil kotak pink kecil di jas yang terkulai lemah di sana akibat _'serangan brutal'_ Minnie semalam dan kudekatkan kewajahnya.

.

"Buka matamu, jagiya..."

.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin membuka matanya, mengerjap dan kemudian terbelalak lebar.

.

"K-Kyu? I-ini untuk...untukku?" tanya Sungmin masih melongo.

.

"Cincin ini dan kalung itu adalah salah satu tanda bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Minnie. Kumohon cintailah aku selamanya, janagn pernah pergi dariku karena jika kau pergi maka aku akan memilih mati untuk hidupku, Minnie-ah" kutatap lekat matanya agar dia melihat kejujuran yang ingin kusampaikan.

.

**Tes**

.

Kembali, tetesan air mata itu kini terlihat lagi di wajah cantik Sungmin. Buliran air asin terus turun dengan deras dari mata foxy nya yang kini makin terlihat sembab. Wajahnya memerah dan kini sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isakan yang terus mendesak keluar. Hatiku sakit melihatnya seperti itu.

Segera kuraih tubuh mungil yang masih polos itu kedalam dekapanku dan kuusap punggungnya. Dia balas memelukku dengan erat sambil terisak pelan di dadaku.

.

"Sedetik-pun jangan pernah berpikiran untuk pergi dari sisiku, Minnie-ah. Tetaplah bersamaku selamanya sampai Tuhan memanggilku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min. Selalu dan selamanya. Jangan lagi meragukan cintaku padaku." Lirihku di telinganya. Aku berusaha menahan agar tangisku tidak pecah.

.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie-ah...mianhae...aku juga sangat mencintaimu" Suara Sungmin sedikit terdam di dadaku namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

.

Kulepaskan pelukannya kemudian kuhapus air matanya dengan bibirku. Setelah agak tenang, aku mengambil cincin sewarna aqua marine itu lalu kupasangkan di jari manisnya, di atas cincin pernikahan kami. Kedua cincin itu tampak serasi di sana. Tak terlihat mencolok, bahkan terlihat sangat pas.

.

Sungmin terpana, memandangi cincin itu. "Kyu...di dalamnya ini apa?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kedalam manik biru di tengah cincin itu.

.

"Itu huruf **'Q'** inisial dari namaku, Min. Di lingkaran dalam cincin itu juga kubuat inisal nama kita berdua." Ucapku sambil kembali memeluknya dengan sayang.

.

Minnie terkekeh pelan. "Aku beruntung menikah denganmu, Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae. Mianhae atas semua kelakuanku yang meragukanmu." Ujar Sungmin dalam pelukanku.

.

"Ne, jagiya. Aku juga minta maaf atas semua sikapku selama 2 tahun ini padamu. Mari kita mulai kembali pernikahan kita dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Dan berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi." Kudongakkan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan kutatap lekat mata foxy itu.

"Ne, jagiya. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Balas Sungmin tersenyum manis dan melingakrkan kedua lengannya di leherku.

.

.

"Dan sekarang...ronde kedua Kyunnieeeee..."

.

**Brugh!**

.

"Aaaakkkhh!"...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**^v^END^v^**

**.**

* * *

.

**Hai teman-temanku semua...**

**Hyunnie kembali...maaf update na lama, dikarenakan sesuatu yang...eugh! menyebalkan!**

**Jeongmal gamsahaeyo buat chingudeul yang dah ngirim doa buat Hyunnie...Hyunnie terharu...#mewekdipelukanLuhan**

**Hyunnie masih dirawat,...hiks...hiks...sebenarnya dilarang buat sibuk2, tapi Hyun ngotot cz gatel rasanya alo gak OL *halah***

**Mian for many typo(s)...nih tanpa Hyun edit lagi...#plakk..dah diedit j byk typo...!**

**Buat yang dah refyiu...gomapseumnida!^^ nama kalian tak bisa Hyun ketik atu2. Matanya puyeng2 nih...kepala pusing...**

**Smg harapan kalian smw terkabul dengan kilat...amiinnn..**

**buat yang gx suka nih FF palagi karena da KyuToria moment na sekali lagi Hyunnie minta maaf. tapi, itulah jalan ceritanya...mau gmn...^^**

**.**

**Untuk yang dah PM Hyun...makacii...kalian banyak memberi Hyun semangat...m(_ _)m**

**Sekali lagi...GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA...^^**

**.**

**Jangan lupa rifyu yah buat chappie ending ini...WANT TO SEQUEL? #sodorinKyuMin**

**.**

**Ada yang biasnya HunHan gx disini?**

**Hyun punya PROJECT baru, tapi pairingnya bingung antara HUNHAN or KYUMIN...kalian mau yang mana? cz kedua couple ini sama2 imut dengan seme yang evil. Oh Ya, FF nya YAOI...**

**TOLONG KACI JAWABAN TEMAND-TEMAND YAAAAHHHH...ANNYEOOOONNGGGG #CAPSLOCKJEBOL**

**.**


End file.
